


ETHEREAL n. mikaelson

by Atleastimsleeping2



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, AU, Adventure, Alive Hayley Marshall, Alive Kol Mikaelson, But also A little shit, Druids, F/M, Hayley is gold, Hybrid Klaus Mikaelson, I love her, I'm Bad At Tagging, It Gets Better, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Love Confessions, Love relationship, OC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Vampires, Witches, also explicit bc i describe some violent scene, alternative universe, bare with me, but he's still the bestest friend, i'm a sucker for romance so, it isn't, kol is a sweetheart, rebekah is goal, this story may appear as a bashing of Elijah, you can read this without having watched or known the originals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atleastimsleeping2/pseuds/Atleastimsleeping2
Summary: Olympe De Letang Comes from an old French family of druide. Druids are much more powerful being than witches, since their powers come from the earth itself, not from ancestors or sacrifices.One day, Olympe faced a terrible massacre that had cost her husband's life. On the same day, she encountered five vampires that swear has nothing to do with the castle's massacre. They present themselves as the Mikaelson. However, they know who did it. Therefore, young Olympe decided to sell her allegiance and loyalty to them in exchange of their help in avenging the dead. There start a long journey for Olympe.Centuries later, and her revenge finally done, she is allowed to leave the Mikaelson to follow her own path. Over time, she had come closer to the siblings, even love them, certainly more than others.The separation was then painful, but years later, what if the Mikaelson called for her help again? What if her lover, Niklaus, needed her to face new dangers?Olympe is ready to follow a new journey of danger, betrayal, friendship, and love.THIS IS AN AU, IT WILL NOT FOLLOW THE ORIGINAL STORY!maybe a little but really, but that's it
Relationships: Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Marcel Gerard/Camille O'Connell, Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

-Sometimes around 1245, France, Kingdom of Aquitaine-

She closed her eyes, her face turned towards the moon. She silently enjoyed the moonlight and deafening silence around her. It was a very calm night during a peaceful time.

The moonlight brightly shone on her dark hair, making her already pale skin even paler. From the pond, she couldn't hear the festivities happening by her village. Her whole family and friends have come from all around the kingdom to enjoy this particular full moon.

This full moon, for others, wasn't anything special. Simply round and silver. But for the Druides of Bordeaux, this one was special. It was a day, more like a night, to remember as it marked the end of a war and the beginning of important alliances.

A century ago, her family, the powerful De Letang, was at war with another powerful family, the Robert. However, the war was endless and lasted for too long, until one day, her grand-grandmother, Jeanne De Letang, decided it was enough. Too much blood has been bleeding. She organised some negotiations with all the families at war and sat them all down in one room, forcing them to talk to each other until a peace agreement.

The negotiation lasted for 8 days. By the end of the last one, one of the leaders got out to meet with her great-grandmother, announcing the beginning of the very new coven: the Druidic Alliance. The man named her grand-grandmother as the new leader, and since then, there was only peace.

Olympe should be enjoying the evening like the rest of them, but, as part of her gifts, she could sense something in the air. She could hear the trees around her whispering about some grand danger. It could be nothing, but it also could be a real danger. And that particular thought refused to leave her mind since early this day.

But, now close to the pound and under the moonlight, surrounded by silence, she successfully calmed her nerves.

"It was nothing," she convinced herself, "nothing that could hurt my family at least."

And with that last thought, she turned around, leaving the pound behind her, rejoining the party.

~~~

A few days have passed since the Full moon festivities, and Olympe De Letang was attending to some villagers. She has taken the odd habit, for the time, to go around and heal the one in need.

One thing Druides were better at than simple witches was healing. Druids knew about medicine and all the plants and flowers that can help the healing. And Olympe was the best of her family when it came to medicine. At barely twenty, she had mastered the art of potion, infusion, ointment, etc.

She was patrolling this bright morning, wearing a soft green dress made in simple cotton, on her way to meet one of her current patients, Alaric Delacroix, the local governor. She didn't particularly appreciate the man but he authorised her to practice her art, so she couldn't complain. The man was sick from the stomach, probably from too many feasts and too much wine.

His castle wasn't too far away from the village, maybe an hour of walk. She had time to pick some useful flowers on the road and enjoyed the early sun.

However, once she reached the large doors of the castle's main entrance, she stiffened. She could smell danger and death all around her. Quietly, she grabbed a long wood stick that was on the ground, before opening the door. With a loud cracking sound, they opened giving in to view the largest massacre Olympe ever seen. They were blood on every surface, and men and women laying on the ground.

She tried not to puke seeing and smelling the horror in front of her. She quickly wondered if it was smart to come inside, however she was wondering if Lord Delacroix was alive.

She walked slowly in the large hall, once luxurious and pristine. She had placed a hand on her mouth, feeling the tears filling her hazel eyes.

A sudden thought crossed her mind. Her husband. He was supposed to attend business in the castle and he didn't come back last night. The thought caught her breath away, and a strong panic invaded her. She started to push around the corpses, looking for the beloved face.

After having moved all the corpses in the hall and not finding her husband, she started running further into the castle, calling his name in the hope he was alive.

"Marc!"

She continued running along the corridor until she reached the scholar room, where her husband would spend most of his day when at the castle. She stopped in front of the door, reaching for the handle with a trembling hand. She stepped into the room and stopped. All the men were dead, but only one caught her attention.

Her husband was limply laying against one of the shelves, head hung low and a hand on his belly. She ran by his side with a horrified scream.

"Marc! Oh no, Marc, m _on amour_ , no it can't be!" She started crying and yelling, holding her dead lover against her chest.

She didn't move from her place for a long time, forgetting completely about Lord Delacroix. She was softly caressing her lover's face, moving some chestnut hair out of his now-closed eyes. She tenderly caressed his bronzed cheeks, kissing them lovingly. She had stopped crying, mostly because her mind was blank and numb from sorrow. She was paralyzed by her grief, she didn't hear the footsteps' sounds reasoning through the corridor. She didn't hear when three of them stopped by the scholar room still wide open. She didn't hear them, but her power, her gifts, warned her, people were standing behind her.

Without realising her husband, she lifted her left hand and large black roots suddenly came out of the marble floor, grabbing them. Surprised gasps could be heard, but Olympe still didn't turn her gaze away from her lover.

"Oh! What kind of sorcery is this?!" She heard one of them loudly asked with a strong British accent.

"If you didn't sneak on her, brother, we wouldn't be upside down!" A woman's voice answered, sporting the same accent, equally irritated.

"Hey, lady, let us go!" The last one yelled at her back.

Without a sound, Olympe raised to her feet, letting her husband fall back against the shelves, she turned to face the strangers. In her current state of mind, the three, two men and a lady, were responsible for the massacre and the death of her lover.

She raised her left hand higher, raising the trespassers higher as an effect. She silently studied them. The three were young, but one of the men appeared to be slightly older than the others. They all have blond hair, and pale white skin, but one of the men, the younger one, had deep brown eyes, while the other two have deep blue sea eyes. In other circumstances, she would have been mesmerized by their beauty.

" _Qui êtes vous_ ?" She asked, her voice not loud than a whisper.

"Oh dear Lord, my french is a bit rusty..." The young man laughed a bit, " _Nous_... _Étrangers_... Oh, how to say we are not the ones responsible for this mess?"

"For once, it isn't our doing..." The young lady added quietly.

Olympe curiously watched them, they didn't look particularly faced by the massacre around them or by the fact that she was holding them with literal roots. She sighed, tiredly frowning.

"I understand and speak English." She started again, "I'll ask again, who are you and what are you doing here if you are not responsible for this?" She demanded.

"Ah! That, love, is a long story!" The older man answered while trying to escape the hold of the black root.

"I have all the time needed."

The older man started by telling her that he and his family, which was the young man and lady plus two other brothers, were travelling around the country, in hope to find a place to call home. They were simply passing by the closest road to the castle when they had smelled the odour of death and wanted to see it with their own eyes. He added that his two other brothers were waiting outside the castle by the road.

Olympe didn't trust them, she couldn't. If they were not responsible for this mess, who was?

She turned away from them again, going back to her dead husband. Her tears threaten to fall again, but she holds them back, grabbing his cold hand instead.

"Did you know him?" The lady asked with a kind voice, still struggling against the strong root holding her.

Olympe nodded silently, "He was my husband," she answered, her voice clouded by contained emotions. "He was a kind and smart man. He went to the castle yesterday morning to attend to his responsibilities here. He was one of the Lord Delacroix's close advisors."

She stood again, facing them with tightly closed fists and a dark aura around her.

"He didn't deserve to die this way, and I will be speaking revenge for this crime." Olympe declared, tightening her grip on them until she could hear soft painful gasps.

"You said you were not the ones responsible for this, but how could you smell it?" She came closer to the older man, putting him at the same height than her eyes, scrutinizing him.

"What are you?" She twisted her wrist, causing the man to loudly cry from pain. She had broken some of his ribs and probably his femur too.

"You do not seem horrified by the corpses or the blood, nor do you seem particularly panicked by my power..." She watches the man hatefully glaring at her, "You are no witches from the kingdom of Britain or any of the northern kingdoms, I would have sensed it. You are no druide, or I would have known your face."

She suddenly stopped, taking a step back from the man. She remembered an old story her mother used to tell her when she was a child. A story about immortal beings roaming the earth and feeding on blood. Creature of the dark until one witch has blessed them with a special stone.

"Vampires..." She whispered, looking at them in wonder and slight worry.

"Great, now that you know, would you mind letting us go, love?" The younger man spoke.

"And let you kill me right after? I won't do such a thing."

She had locked them up into the scholar room, removing her husband's body first. She had closed all the possible exits with her magic, before walking outside the castle. Her husband was gently floating by her side waiting for her.

She quickly put together a high pile of dry woods and straws, creating a large bed in its centre. Then, she waved her hand gently moving the body toward the pile and letting it settle. She stepped forward, caressing his face for the last time.

"Adieu, Marc." She whispered close to his ear, kissing his lips for the last time. She stepped away, and without blinking an eye, she put fire to the pile. She watched her husband's body disappear into the flames, before turning away her face wet from her tears. She was completely unaware of the three vampires who were observing her by one of the windows of their prison.

She came back to the scholar room, she intended to ask the vampires more questions. She hoped they would know something about the perpetrators of the massacre.

"Ah, milady, a pleasure to see such a lovely face again!" The younger sarcastically jokes. His sister glared at him from her place by the window, she was observing the fire with melancholic eyes.

Olympe ignored the young man and grabbed a chair by entrance. She immediately closed the door and locked herself up with the vampires.

"It isn't very smart of you, milady, to lock yourself with such monsters as we are. We could easily kill you." The older man remarked with a charming, but dark, smile.

"I am well aware," she calmly answered, "however, I do not care. I wish for answers, and answers I will have. Plus, I could end you as easily, milord."

The man laughed, shaking his head in apparent disbelief.

"Then, if answers you seek, answers we should give you," he stated, seated himself on another chair also by the window. He crossed his arms and waited for Olympe to start her interrogation.

She cleared her throat, straightening her spine, holding her chin up.

"What are your names?"

"My name is Niklaus Mikaelson," the older man answered immediately, "this is Kol and this is Rebekah." He pointed at his siblings.

"What are the names of your brother's waiting outside the castle?"

"Ah, them! There is my dear noble brother Elijah, and our much more dull brother, Finn." He answered with a sided smile, "however, milady, I should warn you. My brothers will not wait for us forever, they will come looking soon."

Olympe nodded slowly. She made sure she remembered their names for the future. Mikaelson. She had heard the name before, vaguely and more like the whisper of a rumour.

"Where are you from?" She continued slowly.

"I think I have answered that question already. From nowhere and anywhere, really. Maybe a little from the north too."

"You said you were just passing through this kingdom, however, as I believe vampires have higher sense, right?" She waited for him to confirm before continuing, "since it is the case, maybe you could have smelled or seen the perpetrators of my husband's murder."

"And the massacre of the rest of the castle folks." Added Kol with a quiet snort, but Olympe's eyes rested fixed on the one named Niklaus.

"We could have, I believe. Maybe heard something," he turned to his sister, "Dear sister, did you hear something unusual? See perhaps?"

"We did meet on our way here, some very odd gentlemen, brother," she started, looking at Olympe with a bit of pity in her blue orbs, "five men armed but only with swords. They were wearing an old coat of arms... Something with a red dragon and blue wine leaves." She concluded, seating herself next to her brothers.

Olympe looked down at her hands. She knew this blazon, it was the Séverin. Cruel and brutal family. They lived a little north from here, but there was no war or conflict between them and Lord Delacroix. And just five men went and caused this whole massacre.

"They were not human." She said still looking at her hands, "they couldn't have been. As much cruelty and brutality that family is capable of, they are still humans, and killing a hundred people isn't something five men can do." She thought out loud.

"They were very much vampires, yes." Rebekah agreed.

And, as Olympe was about to ask a new question, a sudden loud cry resonated through the whole castle. The young woman was quick on her feet, readying herself for any confrontation.

"Ah, I believe this is our dear brothers. You should run milady," Kol stated while grabbing one of the books around him, cleaning it from the blood that covered its cover.

Olympe didn't answer him, but a soft dark light started to envelop her hands as she waited for the doors to be forcefully opened. She removed her magic on it and calmly stayed behind it.

She didn't have to wait too long. The door opened, she was eye to eye with an immense man with broad shoulders l, sharp jaw and brown hair, rapidly looking around him, before stopping on his siblings.

"I was starting to wonder what was taking all of you so long," he stated, straightening himself while crossing his arms on his chest. Behind him was another man, as tall and broad as the first, with light hair and darker skin, but sharp eyes.

The first man lowered his gaze to the young woman that was proudly standing in front of him, her chin held up. He studied her quickly, wondering who she was and how she was able to contain his siblings.

"Elijah and Finn Mikaelson, I presume," she simply said with a certain French accent.

"That would be us, yes, may I ask why keeping my siblings like prisoners, milady...?"

"Olympe," she said, moving to sit back on her chair, "your siblings are here, with me, because, if you did not remark, something terrible happened here. And I need answers to some questions to be able to punish the perpetrators of this," she finally added.

"Punish them?" The one behind asked.

"Oh, Finn, you'll be surprised! This lovely lady, here, is a surprisingly powerful witch!" Niklaus exclaimed.

"I am no witch, vampire," she glared at him, "I am a _druide_."

"Oh and enlightened me then, what is the difference?"

"I am way more powerful than any witches, my power doesn't come from sacrifices or ancestors, but from nature itself."

Olympe looked around her, watching Elijah and Finn hesitantly walking inside the room, but she did not fight them on it.

Without explanation, the thought that she just lost her lover, her first love, her husband had hit her, and she felt hopeless and lifeless. She rested limply against the chair, closing her eyes for a second, trying to hold back the tears.

She vaguely heard Rebekah telling her newly arrived brothers of her lost and she could almost feel their eyes on her. When she opened her eyes, a new fire was burning in her, she could feel her pain turning into rage. She wanted blood.

She stood up again, walked towards Mikaelson by the window.

"You are all vampires, right?" She watched them nod, Elijah and Finn with a very surprised expression, "then, I am asking for your help. I will need you to help find the ones who did this, and to protect me while I kill the very last of them." She offered, more like an order.

"And why would we want to do that, dear Olympe?" Kol asked with a dark smile.

"Why do you offer in return ?" Rebekah asked instead, seeing the pain in Olympe's eyes too clearly.

"I can offer my services. And I have my way into many kingdoms and king's court. I could help you reach as many powerful places as you want, help you gain all the things you ever wanted, I can help you with anything you want." She offered back desperately.

"You would sell yourself to avenge the dead?" Elijah asked a brow raised sceptically.

"Yes," was the sure answer that immediately came out of her lips. A desperate, hopeless, but determined yes.

"Then, it is concluded, we will help you with your revenge, while you will serve us, otherwise, I will happily feed on you, sweet Olympe," concluded Niklaus with a large sardonic smile, extending his hand for her to seal their deal.

She grabbed his hand firmly, shaking it. She was selling herself to demons, but demons she needed to succeed. She would say goodbye to her family and coven the next day, before going on the road with the Mikaelson for long weeks.

~~~~~~

Don't hesitate to comment and leave kuddos!

I'll post every Friday and Tuesday

Much love!


	2. Chapter 2

Months have passed since she said goodbye to her family and coven. No one had fought her when she told them she was leaving. They knew for the death of her husband, and knew for the massacre at the castle, as she had left the place on fire.

No one fought for her to stay as she didn't let them. She left her parents with a simple kiss on their cheek, embraced her two brothers one last time, and left the De Letang's house for good.

Months had passed, the Mikaelson and she were always on the road, hunting the five Séverin, the ones responsible for the death. During this time, she helped them get rid of any enemies or simple nuisance that the Mikaelson wished, mostly Niklaus though. But she couldn't bring herself to open up to them, to trust them. She was barely sleeping and when she was, she was constantly dreaming about her husband's last moment and woke up sweating and crying.

None of the siblings forced her to open up, and they let her mourn. Only sweet Rebekah was starting to be close to Olympe, and maybe Kol in some aspect, he was the only one who had succeeded in making her laugh.

For now, the small group had followed the Séverin up to the north, in Britain, and they had stopped in a small village to rest. The village was crossed by a large river, and numerous bridges constituted it. It was very pretty despite the heavy rain.

They were all seating inside a rather large hostel, among others folks. Drenched by the rain, they had taken the seats closest to the large fire, holding their coats close to it. While the Mikaelson ordered beer and wine, Olympe asked for some warm food and sweet wine. She absentmindedly listened to them discussing who will be their next dinner. She had gotten used to it now. They were vampires, they needed blood, that was natural for them, the same way that eating chicken was for her.

They talked a bit more, until Kol, who was on Olympe's left, remarked her heavy silence.

He genuinely liked the girl. She was smart and sarcastic, and she could prove herself to be quite cunning and cruel when needed. He was worried that her pain would one day be too much. He never asked about her dead husband, none of them ever did out of respect. But tonight, he was curious, and he felt that she was started to warm up to them, maybe not trust them, but she was more relaxed

"Can I ask you something, Olympe?" He started, silencing the table. She nodded, intrigued.

"You never talk about your husband. Now, I understand that it is a painful subject for you, love, but perhaps talking about it with people who won't judge you could help."

She looked at him shocked. She wasn't expecting this question, even though she should have seen it coming, Kol was curious by nature, the rest of them, impatient, it was a miracle no one had asked her more questions since she left with them. She sighed, tugging some of her wet dark hair behind her ears nervously.

"What do you want to know?"

"What was his name?" He gently asked, taking her left hand in his for support.

"Marc, Marc Robert. He was the son of one of Lord's Delacroix advisers, and became one himself."

"How did you two meet?" Rebekah asked from the other side of the table.

"It was on a rainy day, much like tonight. I was doing my daily visits, tending to one of my patient, when a young boy came running to me, saying that his master was greatly sick and required immediate attention," she let herself being pulled back by her memory, smiling softly,

"I didn't immediately attend to his master, quite vexed that some man was ordering me around while I was trying to save someone else's life. Once I reached his house, he was grumbling about my tardiness. He was indeed subject to a high fever, however nothing to be worried about. He was healed in three days, but he ordered to see me even after. I've complied, it is better to be in their graces than not when you are a woman practising medicine," she shortly paused, closing her eyes.

"I came back every day for a month until one day I told him it was enough. That's when he asked if he could court me. It was unusual, while I am not lowly born, I am not a noble lady. But he fought his father, and won my parents heart, he only needed to win mine then. It took some time, I am difficult to please, I admit, but he was such a charming and smart man, it was easy to fall, I guess. We got married once I was eighteen, and lived in the manor he has built for us since then. Well, before I left." She ended her story with a shaky voice and tears in her eyes. It was such a simple story, she thought, yet, so painful now. 

~~~

They had reached London, and Olympe, Rebekah and Kol were waiting by an old and shaggy bar where knights and drinkers kept coming and going. Olympe tried her best not to look too disgusted by the drunk men around them. It proved itself to be rather difficult. She had crossed her right arm with Rebekah's as they waited.

After exactly five months of wandering and intense research, the vampire has had glimpses of the men they were hunting. This has to lead them to this shady bar at the break of dawn when the men were too drunk to even speak.

Olympe thought that if she felt overwhelmed by the horrid smell, she couldn't imagine what it was like for Rebekah and Kol.

The door violently opened, letting two very drunk men out. They passed by them without paying attention.

"It is them," Rebekah whispered into Olympe's ear, Kol moving fast after them. They followed right behind silently.

They walked for a while, following the loud men, she could smell them from where she stood. She could feel her own rage growing inside her, like a wild roaring fire. Her hands were shaking in expectation and small sparks of raw power surrounded them.

They were still wearing their coat of arms, the red dragon and blue wine leaves proudly showing, all more proof of their culpability.

The men stopped by a small house, some lights were still burning inside, one of them started puking on the wall. The Mikaelson and Olympe stopped a few metres behind them. She observed them silently before stepping further towards them, raising her left hand.

They were immediately on the ground unable to move even a finger. She came closer, followed by Kol while Rebekah watched the empty street.

"So, this is the men who massacre Lord Delacroix's people..." she started, her voice dripping with contempt. She tightened her fist and the men cried in pain, while long dark roots appeared from beneath them, winding themselves around their legs and arms.

"I have to say, I am disappointed," she continued, "I was expecting more from you than drunkards."

She held her right palm to Kol while he cut it with a long knife, then she traced with her blood a large circle around the men on the ground, watching her blood becoming bright orange flames.

"What do you want, witch?!" One of them yelled fear alternated his voice. He was growling menacingly, but from the ground, Olympe didn't felt threatened at all.

"What I want is very simple," she crouched in front of them, traversing the flames without any damage. Kol watched over her shoulder with attention.

"I want you and your little friends to pay for the horrible crime you have committed. However, I do think that simply killing you would be a gift you do not deserves. I intend to enjoy murdering you," she finally added with a cruel smile. The flames reflecting in her eyes were giving them a terrifying red colour to her usual hazel, and the men started crying for mercy.

She spat on the one closest to her before standing up again, walking outside the fire circle. The waved a hand and the fire was fine, but not the roots. She turned to Kol who was already watching her, waiting for her decision.

"I wished to take my time, Kol, let's find a quiet place to do so," she turned to Rebekah who had come closer to witness the situation, "Shall we call your siblings?"

"Do you want a public while you tortured them?" She asked back, looking slightly amused.

"They do deserve the humiliation," Olympe simply answered, before turning back towards the two Séverin, knocking them out with another wave of her hand.

Without a word, Kol and Rebekah came closer to the bodies and each took one, leaving to get out of town, toward the closest forest.

While they were walking through the forest, looking at a place to start, Olympe was writing a small note for the rest of the Mikaleson.

_We found two of them. Heading to the forest. Wish you were here. I will start soon._

_O._

Then, she crumpled the paper in her closed fist, and blew on it, feeling the note vanished.

They soon stopped in a large glade, and Olympe immediately started casting different protective spells all around it, only allowing Mikaelson blood to enter the place. While she was finishing her last spell, the last Mikaelsons rushed inside her protections. She turned around seeing Niklaus squatting next to the two still knock out men.

"Well, they don't look very menacing to me," he declared while Elijah stood behind him with Finn.

"They are the weaklings," Rebekah laughed, slightly pushing one of them with her feet, "Clearly vampires though, I can smell it."

Olympe joined them around the bodies, she watched with a cruel expression, she will make them suffer. Silently, she moved her hands into the air, and the bodies levitated towards the glade's centre. She stopped the bodies, and two large trees spread from the ground. She attached them to it with heavy unbreakable chains. She took a step back. Her hands were still shaking and she had more difficulty to control her power for her rage was controlling her whole.

"Enjoy this, sweet Olympe, you deserve it," Niklaus whispered into her ear. She closed her eyes, yes, she deserved to enjoy her revenge, but she wanted answers first.

She could hear the Mikaelson making themselves comfortable behind her.

She woke the men up, watching them squirming and trying to force themselves out of the chains, but they couldn't.

"I wouldn't try too long if I were you," she grabbed the sword Elijah had given her months ago, "those chains are enchanted, hence unbreakable. Even the strongest vampires won't be able to break them."

She raised her sword easily to the closest man's throat.

"What is your name?" She ordered.

"Dagobaire Séverin," he tried to escape the sharp of her sword. She turned it to the next man.

"Yours?"

"Loïc Séverin."

"Ah, the youngest sons of Lord Séverin, right ?" They nodded. "When were you turned?" She continued still holding her sword against their throat.

"Two years ago," the one called Dagobaire answered, "What is the sense of this mascarade, _femme_?! I demand you let us go!" He continued panicking and screaming.

Olympe snorted, amused that he thought he was in a position to order her anything.

**_Slash!_ **

Her sword had cut a deep wound on the articulation of his shoulder, almost cutting his arm off. She held her sword back to his throat, now that he was screaming his pain, his brother whimpering next to him.

"You are in no place to demand anything, boy. You will answer each and every one of my questions till I am content with your answers, then, maybe, will I kill you with minimum torture."

She came so close to his face that their nose almost touched.

"However, I would gladly appreciate if you were difficult, I would greatly enjoy watching your limbs and blood on the ground," she menacingly whispered.

She stood back, straightening herself. She let go of her sword, putting out one long dagger she wore on her hip.

"The steel of this dagger has been soaked into the deadliest poison, even for vampires like you, I have made sure of it. The slightest cut from it would a long and painful death for you."

She came closer to the man named Loïc sporting a small smile, before she quickly cut him on the face, his brother yelling in protest.

"Now, let's go back to where we were, shall we?"

~~~~

Here you go!

Don't forget to comment and leave kuddos!

I feed on constructive critics XD

Much love!


	3. Chapter 3

"Isn't she magnificent?" Niklaus whispered, looking entrance by the debauchery of power and rage Olympe was demonstrating.

"She is dangerous for our family," answered back Elijah, warily watching her poisoned dagger.

"Rest assures, brother, her poison won't hurt us, she promised. It would only give us a small fever, but no painful death for any Original!" Kol reassured his brother, watching with a large amused and proud smile Olympe.

She was proceeding with her interrogation flawlessly.

"Where are the rest of your brothers?" She asked, her voice steady and calm despite the sparks of raw power escaping her fingers.

"I won't tell you!"

She deeply cut on the chest for one, on the leg for the other, before standing back again. The men were whimpering from the sudden pain the poisoned dagger inflicted.

"I repeat my question, where are your brothers?"

"I don't know," cried out one of them.

"Wrong answer," she cut again, behind their knees this time, cutting their tendons.

Loud cries resonated through the forest while the sun rose. Olympe's face was still emotionless, and her eyes as hard as steel. She patiently waited for their cries to lower.

"West..." panted one of the brothers.

"West? Elaborate," she ordered, holding her dagger by his throat.

"The new land... To the wild west," he murmured, the poisoned spreading through his veins making him weaker by seconds.

"That's where the rest of you, cockroaches, went? Are you sure?"

"I have letters in my pocket to prove it," he said before fainting from the pain and the poison combined.

She fished around in his pocket before catching papers that she pulled out. A small stack of letters. She threw it towards Kol who easily caught it. She turned back to the only brother awake.

"Do you remember Delacroix's castle and its people?" She finally asked the question she truly wanted to ask.

"Delacroix?" The man looked at her dumbfounded, seeming not to understand, "Lord Delacroix... Ah, yes, I remember one raid we did, my brothers and I," he watched with delectation the pained face Olympe suddenly had.

"We were hungry... they were very delectable. I have enjoyed every second of it." He declared in a sombre voice, licking his lips at the memory.

Olympe's hands were harshly shaking now, her face was transformed in one of hatred and anger. Her hands were surrounded by thick black energy, while the beginning of a small fire was creeping on the trees holding the men. She dropped her dagger, raising both her hands in front of her, her mouth turned into a deep scolded. She was surrounded by thick black energy, and the Mikaelson soon realised that the plants around them starting dying the more she drew energy from them.

" _Mortuus est per sanguis absentia_ ," she held her hands high pronouncing the words loudly and clearly, her voice louder from her rage.

A sudden wind started around them, her hair freely floating around her face, while the men started screaming from pain. She watched the blood pouring out of every orifice of their body, and her smile wider the louder their screams were.

Deep black veins started showing on their skin and more blood flew out, the scream replaced by loud wet coughing.

" _Segmentum_ ," she waved her left hand again, immediately cutting the right leg of one of the men. She repeated it a few more times, leaving them with only one arm and the other an arm and a leg. More and more blood was flowing out of them, creating a rather large pool around her feet.

Her own hands were started to be covered by thin black veins, showcasing the immense power she was using, still surrounded by thick energy.

" _Modero_ ," she waved one last time, slowing down the bleeding, making it more painful. She observed them, screaming and coughing, until the large glade, now bathing in bright sunlight, was completely silent.

Now that all their blood was out of their system, she came closer, her dress drenched in blood, she stood in front of the two bodies, both grey now.

" _Accipere cordis_ ," she whispered both her palms opened. With a loud cracking sound, both hearts were torn off from their torso before landing in her opened hands.

With not much more than the blink of her eyes, she burned their black dead heart, letting them fall in the grass. She turned her gaze to the bodies, watched appreciatively the large hole in their chest, before snapping her fingers, putting them on fire.

She was drenched in blood from head to toe, but she stayed silent, intensely watching them burned. The Mikaelson came closer to her, also watching the fire. She felt their hands on her, she saw Niklaus giving her a small proud smile, while Rebekah looked content.

"Two down, three to go," she heard Kol say, she nodded absentmindedly. She will make them pay, all of them.

~~~

A year has passed since Olympe has killed the youngest Séverin boys.

Since then, she has murdered two more, the same painful way. She could feel herself changed, her soul and heart becoming darker because it had never been so easy to kill and torture.

However, she became closer to the Mikaelson. She could easily say that she was the closest with Kol and Rebekah. Kol understood her bloodlust and they were real partners in crime.

But Rebekah understood Olympe on a more personal level, she understood the pain of losing the one you loved and understood the idea of revenge.

Similarly, Niklaus understood her anger, he even appreciated her way in torture and murder. He has taken the habit to say that it was her 'art'. She also indulged him with a soft smile and the shake of her head. For Elijah, it was hard to believe that such a ravishing creature could create so much death and chaos. He highly respected her. She rarely talked to Finn, but every time she did, he has reminded her of how cruel and savage her murders were, telling her she was no better than his siblings. She couldn't say otherwise.

After almost two years on the road with them, she had started to feel part of it. It was pleasant. But she often wondered if it wasn't just her imagination. She had learned about their story, their family, their creation... and she wondered if she could ever find a place there. How was she supposed to integrate herself when they had centuries-old bond?

Since the killing of the first two brothers, they have moved to the west, towards the new land. On their way, however, they had met two other brothers in a town called Portmagee. She had killed them and snatched new leads regarding the last brother.

From there, they took a ship for America. She didn't know what to expect there as she has never wandered so far from her village.

Upon their arrival, they had some trouble to settle since the Mikaelson, hungry from the long and tiring journey, had fed on multiple folks right in the port.

They had to run for a while in order to not attract any unwanted attention. But after a few months, Olympe heard about some Lord that she knew staying close to their place. She sent a missive, hoping he would remember her and her services, and accept to house them.

She received an answer a week later, a short man was waiting for her by the village they've been staying. He told her that the Lord was expecting her and her friends' arrival soon and that he wanted a private audience with her. She quickly accepted it, it was no time for her to negotiate and went to announce it to the Mikaelson.

They quickly packed up, used to run. After a whole day by horse, they finally arrived at the large and imposing manor of Lord Smith.

"How did you meet him?" Suddenly asked Rebekah while they crossed the impressive gardens, "I don't remember asking."

"Ah, it's a pretty boring story," Olympe quietly laughed, "well, when I was sixteen, I was travelling north, in the kingdom of Britain in order to perfect my knowledge in medicine, when I was called upon by Lord Smith's wife. The poor man was sick, too much bad wine can do that to a man. It was quite simple to heal, but the man was theatric, and treated me as if I had just saved his life."

"I'm sure you did," Kol answered with a soft smile.

"Not really, a few days in bed, drinking only water and eating soup, he would have been healed. But my way's faster. Since then, he held me in high esteem, and for a while after that, he sent me small gifts and food for my coven."

They arrived in front of the large double doors, stepping down their horses. A large man was waiting for them.

"Ah, Lady De Letang! What a pleasure to see you again!" The man exclaimed, walking down the stairs to join them. He kissed one of her hands reverently, before doing the same with Rebekah, then shaking hands with the rest of the Mikaelson.

"It is a pleasure to see you again too, milord, especially in good health," assured Olympe, a kind smile softening her heart-shaped face, "May I ask where is dear Ophelia?"

"Ah, she passed away a month ago, sweet child," said sadly the lord.

"Oh, my condolences, milord."

He waved it away, before smiling brightly again, asking them to follow him inside.

"Welcome to the new world! I hope you find my house pleasant, do ask the maids if you need anything," he finally told them before going back to whatever he was doing.

"Well, he is a nice lad," declared Rebekah with an appreciative gaze for her surroundings, "he has good taste."

Olympe nodded slightly before they were all guided to their respective rooms by the maids. Once in her room, that she was sharing with Rebekah, the maid asked her to follow her again, since Lord Smith had asked for a private meeting.

She entered the room after knocking, it was the library if the hundreds of books said something.

"You wanted to see me privately, milord."

"Hum, yes, child, take a seat, please," he pointed to a chair in front of him.

"Recently, few of my helpers had been found dead on my property," he stopped, scratching his small brown beard, "they weren't just killed, milady, they were slaughtered by something of an animal but not quite." He sighed, putting his arms on his legs, leaning forward.

"I know of your power, child, and I admire them, even fear them. And I need your help finding the perpetrator of this massacre. I can not allow such crime on my property. Do you understand?" He asked.

"I do, milord," she understood that if they were allowed in his house, it was at the condition she found the monster that haunted Lord Smith, "I will help as best as I can." She assured him.

He nodded, now smiling. He let her go back to her room to finally rest. She told Rebekah of the subject of the meeting and they decided it was a discussion that could wait until the morning, and they both fell asleep.

The next day, before dawn, Olympe found herself wide awake, finding it difficult to stay in bed, she silently walked out of her room, trying not to wake Rebekah. Once out, she walked a while, barefoot, around the castle, before stopping in front of the library. She gently pushed the door, picking her head inside to see that Niklaus was there, sitting by the large chimney. He seemed to be immersed in a thick book with a green leather cover. His long golden hair was pushed back on his nape, and the fire reflecting on his skin made it look as gold as his hair. Even his usually deep blue sea eyes appeared almost black.

"You can come inside, love," his voice surprised her, putting her out of her observation. She tried not to blush being caught staring. She came inside closing the door behind her as silently as she could muster.

She walked closer to him, trying to see what he was reading, and grabbing one small book about ointments that she found interesting, before settling down next to him.

She stayed silent for a few minutes, enjoying the quiet morning, but her eyes couldn't seem to get away from the beautiful picture of the man by her side. He looked as if he just came out of a painting.

She cleared her throat, trying to stop her reverie.

"What are you reading ?" She finally asked to change her mind. She could see some words in Latin.

" _Historia Brittonum_ ," he answered, looking back at her with an amused smile causing his dimples to show, "I particularly like the story of King Arthur."

"Oh," was all she found to say, feeling quite dumb but her mind blank. Never his smile has appeared as beautiful as right now in the morning light and the fire.

"I heard you had a meeting with our host last night," he changed the subject.

"Yes," she gladly answered, "it appeared that Lord Smith has a monster slaughtering his helpers, and it doesn't look good for him. He asked me to take care of it."

"Does he mean he knows what you are?"

"Yes, he does," she nodded, "which is a bit upsetting, he never said anything about it."

"Does he know about my siblings and me?" Niklaus finally asked, looking a bit unsure.

She strongly shook her head, making her unkempt hair fly around her head, she tightened the night robe she was wearing around her body.

"He doesn't, no, however, I wouldn't refuse it if you and your siblings could help me find this beast... only if you want to, obviously."

Niklaus laughed at that, throwing his head back, exposing his throat. She couldn't help but smile.

"Come on, love, after this year and a half, you understand that we will help you if you ask!"

"Still, thank you Niklaus..." she simply said with a soft smile on her reddish lips.

"You can call me Nik, dear."

Her smile became wider, trying to hide her sudden blush. She happily sighed, she felt happy right now for the time in a long time.

"I'm glad I've met you on this horrible day," she started again, her eyes lost in the fire, "I don't know what I would've become if it wasn't for you and your family."

At her words, he gently grabbed her hands, rubbing them slightly with his thumb, smiling at her, appreciating her kind words. They stayed in silence until a maid came knocking on the door warning them that breakfast was ready.

A week later, Olympe and the Mikaelson had found enough clues about the mysterious beast roaming Lord Smith's land to be able to say that Lord Smith's beast and Olympe's monster were the same.

Knowing this, they longly planned their strategy to catch him. However, Lord Smith's lands were large and an enormous forest was at its centre. They decided, knowing each other's strength, to divide themselves into groups of two.

Finn with Rebekah,

Niklaus with Kol,

Elijah with Olympe.

They will proceed to their plan that night, by midnight, the usual time for the vampire to come out to hunt and feed.

When midnight arrived, Olympe and the Mikaelson were standing by the forest, looking through the thick trees in the dark. They separated and started entering the forest, to surround the vampire.

Elijah and Olympe walked in silence, watching their surroundings with attention. Olympe could feel her excitement growing with the idea of finally being done with the Séverin brothers. Elijah sported an indulgent smile watching her over his shoulder.

A sudden noise made both of them stop. Elijah pointed toward his left. She came closer to him, asking in a murmur what he wanted to do.

"It isn't an animal, it smells like a vampire," assured Elijah, still looking to his left, whispering, "maybe I should go and see first, then I'll come back to you," he proposed. She nodded, aware of the danger of the vampire's speed.

With that, he left her. Olympe was surrounded by deafening silence. It was like nothing was moving. She spread her power through the ground beneath her, searching for potential danger, and she felt rapid footsteps silently knocking the ground. She turned towards the feeling, it was her right, opposite from where Elijah was heading. She wondered if it wasn't one of the Mikaelson coming back to share some new information, but its aura didn't feel like any of them.

She stayed still, suddenly scared, all her instincts were warning her of immediate danger.

A shadow appeared between the trees and her excitement grew higher than her fear. She knew it was her enemy.

"Come out of the dark, beast," she ordered it waiting with a predatory smile. She could feel her power growing inside her.

She watched the man walking under the moonlight. He looked like his brothers, but older and way taller. She had never seen a man so tall in her entire existence. He looked like a bear.

She latched out her power, putting the giant man to his knees easily.

"What is your name, beast?"

The man growled like an animal while she reinforced her power on him, keeping him on his knees.

"Albéric Séverin"

Her smile widens, she has finally found the last one of them.

"Do you remember Delacroix's castle?" She continued with her usual interrogation.

"My brothers and I did a raid there a long time ago..." he raised his head up, an ugly crooked smile on it, "I remember the taste of those people, especially the scholars... I remember one of them, he said his name was Robert something," he laughed loudly.

Olympe felt her world shaking. Never have one of the brothers specified who they killed, never had they talked about her husband. They weren't supposed to know about her husband, the logical explanation was that it was purely a hazard, but Olympe's mind was clouded by her rage and the reminder of her loss. Her magic wavered, and the man used it to escape it. His hands were on her throat in the blink of an eye.

"You're the bitch who killed my brothers, aren't you?"

She tried to grab her dagger, hidden by her large belt. He was tightening his grip on her throat, and she could already see small black dots in her vision. She finally grabbed her poisoned dagger, and quickly slashed his hand, making him let go of her.

He quickly took a few steps back away from her, glaring at her and holding his hand. He hissed in pain while black veins started spreading from the poison.

"And I will greatly enjoy killing you too," she said menacingly, waving her hand that wasn't holding her dagger.

The man started screaming from the pain in his head she inflicted him. She moved quickly around him, waving her hand again, this time projecting her dagger at him, slashing again and again with her magic.

She started casting another spell, completely focused on her task, missing when the giant man stood up, still heavily attacked by the magic poisoned dagger. But the hatred he felt for the woman was stronger than the pain from the poison.

She finally saw him standing right in front of her, growling and red eyes, but she wasn't fast enough to escape him when his hand severed her side with a deep gaping wound. The strength from the blow and the sudden pain threw the young girl on the ground a few metres away.

She was sure her pain scream had resonated through the entire forest.

She watched him walking closer, her dagger on the ground where she had fallen. She watched squatting down next to her, hitting the wound he created, a loud cry escaping her lips and the pain blinded her for a while.

She felt it when he took her against his chest, pushing her head on the side, and biting deep into the fragile skin of her nape. She momentarily closed her eyes from the pain. Seconds later, her eyes glued to her dagger, by the only force of her mind, she levitated it and strewed it at the man, aiming for his heart. He fell limp, hard as a rock and cold as ice against her side, definitely dead.

She watched with half-closed eyes, the rest of the poison spreading through his veins before she used most of her strength to move away from the beast.

I did it, she thought, they were all dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Olympe was on the ground, the deep wound on her chest profusely bleeding. She sighed, some tears escaping her eyes. It had been stupid of her to think she could take him all by herself. As powerful as she was, she was still very mortal, compared to a giant vampire. She has put up a fight, but he has been strong too.

She was dying, the Mikaelson was spread out all around the forest and she was alone.

The sudden feeling of loneliness that tightened her throat made her laugh.

She was ridiculous, she thought.

She watched the moon bathing her in its light, and she closed her eyes. She has succeeded, she will have to face the dead knowing that.

"Olympe!" A sudden yell resonated through the forest, but she was already drifting away, surrounded by a pool of her own blood.

"Olympe, no!" Elijah ran by her side attracted by the odour of blood. He fell on his knees, immediately cutting his wrist without thinking, or looking at the vampire's corpse by her side, putting it on her lips, forcing her to drink his blood.

"Please... It can't be..." he repeated again and again, like a mantra. Niklaus and Kol had joined him, alerted by the noises, all falling to their knees, fearing the worse for their friend.

Finally, Elijah removed his wrist from her lips, expecting her to open her eyes or at least moved, but nothing. Olympe was limp in his arms, the gaping wound on her side still bleeding. Running, Rebekah and Finn arrived by their side.

A loud sob escaped Rebekah's lips, while tears flowed down Kol's and Elijah's faces.

Finn took care of the dead vampire with Niklaus, setting it on fire.

They were back to Lord Smith's manor, waking the entire house. Elijah had put Olympe in her bed, letting Rebekah clean the blood from her body. They were all in the large living room, mourning with strong wine, and irritatingly answered Lord Smith's questions.

"Elijah!" The sudden scream of Rebekah resonated through the whole house, her brothers running to her, abandoning the Lord.

"What is it?" Immediately asked Niklaus, rushing to Olympe's side.

The young girl was now only wearing a silky white dress dirtied by her own blood on one side.

"She healed," answered Rebekah, pointing to the supposedly gaping wound, now completely gone, except for a thin white scar.

"She's alive," Kol happily whispered, sitting on the bed to hold one of her hands.

It took a few more hours for Olympe to truly be _undead_. By dawn, her eyes started to flutter open, and she took a sharp breath, her eyes wide in panic.

"Ugh, what the bloody hell happened?" She grumpily asked holding her pounding head. She felt overwhelmed by her senses, it was like everything felt enhance ten folds.

A loud happy laugh resonated next to her and she turned her gaze on Lol, who was looking at her with tearing eyes and a bright side smile. However, his smile quickly disappeared when he saw the deep scold on her face. She tried to put her hands on her ears to reduce the sound but nothing worked. Then, it was the smell, something smelled terribly good around her, but she couldn't quite tell what.

Suddenly the door opened revealing one of the helpers. She timidly walked in with a large bowl of what appeared to be warm water.

The intense smell surrounded Olympe. It felt like her mind was filled with cotton. It is upon seeing the shy maid that she realised that she famished. Very famished. Then, again, she heard this terrible sound pounding louder and louder. She intensely watched the girl. The sound and the smell were coming from her.

"You! Get out of this room now!" Yelled Lol, holding tightly on Olympe to stop her from jumping on the maid. The poor girl looked terrified and ran away, screaming. Olympe, without thinking, tried to run after her, to catch her, she smelled so good. But Kol was holding her strongly against the bed.

She started tossing restlessly around, growling and yelling. She was so hungry, it was painful.

"Please, Olympe, try to control yourself!" Kol tried to resonate with her, but her mind was completely foggy.

The rest of the Mikaelson rushed into the room, looking worried but knowing at Olympe. Elijah came by the bed, and held the other side of the young girl, while Niklaus held her legs. They forced her to stop moving, but she was still growling, more animal than anything. Rebekah left the room for a few minutes, before coming back with a golden goblet.

The men holding her waited for her to calm down, for her mind to be clearer. After a while, Olympe blinked a few times back to herself.

A painful whine escaped her mouth, her eyes wide in fear now.

"What is wrong with me? What is going on?" She kept asking, panicking.

"You are in transition, darling," Kol answered, caressing with one hand her hair out of her face, "you are becoming a vampire."

"A vampire?" She looked at each Mikaelson, "but how?"

"You drink my blood, Olympe," Elijah answered softly, "it was necessary to save you. But in order to become a vampire, you need to drink blood."

Rebekah sat by her head, putting some dark hair out of her eyes, looking down at the young girl with a gentle but melancholic smile. Now that she was seeing her, she could almost feel the goblet, specifically its content.

She tightly closed her eyes, tears escaping them, and a loud sob breaking her body. She had witnessed them feeding blood either in goblet or glass like the one Rebekah was holding, or either directly from the source. It had taken time but she was used to it now. So, why the idea of doing so herself seemed so foreign, if not wrong. She clenched her jaw, resisting her hunger and the warm smell coming from the goblet.

"We won't force you to feed, Olympe," she heard Rebekah saying softly against her ear. She slowly opened her eyes, she saw each of them wearing a similar expression. They weren't expecting anything from her, it was her decision to make.

"Could you let me go first, please?" She asked in a small voice, she was feeling so vulnerable right now. It was unbearable.

Elijah and Kol hesitantly let go of her shoulders, while Niklaus let her legs go too.

"I would like to do this by myself," she whispered, moving her legs close to her chest.

"We will be waiting for your decision right behind the door," Elijah announced, pushing his siblings outside. Once the door closes, Olympe turns to observe the golden goblet on the bed table.

She wondered what it would taste like.

It wasn't like the idea of being a vampire scared her, she realised that even if the thought was foreign, she could easily get used to feeding on humans. No, what scared her was the prospect of eternal life.

Forever was an awfully long time.

Her doubts about her place with Mikaelson resurfaced, and she watched warily at the door. She wondered, for the thousandth time, if she wasn't an outsider trying to fit where it wasn't her place.

She thought about her lost husband, conjuring his face in her memories. What would he think of her right now?

She sighed and sat down on the bed, balancing her legs out of the bed. Her eyes were fixed on the goblet while her belly was burning from hunger.

What her husband thought about her didn't matter anyway, the dead didn't have the right to voice their opinion about the living. And she wanted to survive.

Determined, she grabbed the goblet and quickly drank its whole content. Once done, she swept her lips from any reminiscent with her tongue, her stomach burning slightly less than before. But it wasn't enough, she needed more.

She slowly stood on shaky legs before walking towards the door, opening it with weak hands. Behind it stood the Mikaelson, observing her hesitantly.

"I need more of it," she finally said, slightly shaking the empty goblet in front of her.

At her words, large smiles could be seen on the Mikaelson siblings.

________

Hello!

I know this chapter Is really short, but longer ones are coming, so don't worry!

I hope you enjoy the story so far and sorry if the beginning is a little slow

tell me what you think about it!

Much love!


	5. Part. 1

_Frightened by my own reflection_

_Desperate for a new connection_

_Pull you in but don't you get too close_

_Love you now but not tomorrow_

_Wrong to steal but not to borrow_

_Pull you in but don't you get too close_

-Miley Cyrus, Plastic Heart

-1745-

Olympe was dancing with Nik, waltzing around the large hall on time with the soft music. Hundreds of couple were doing the same, but they were catching the eye.

Olympe was wearing a soft pearly white dress encrusted with thousands of small diamonds, while she had put some in her dark hair. Her lips were painted à deep red, while her hazel cat-shaped eyes were cover in sheer silver.

She was mesmerizing and her partner between her arms knew it. He looked at her as if she held the whole world between her arms. He, himself, looked handsome. His hair was shorter and still bright gold. His eyes a bright blue slightly crinkling because of the large smile he couldn't help. He was a lucky man, he thought, she was perfect.

Over the last centuries, they became as closed as she allowed him to be. However, the first hundreds of years were wild for her. She has completely lost control, and turned off her humanity, going around shredding blood on her way. It took some times to have her back to who she was.

Then, for one more century, she has left them with Kol and Rebekah, going back to Europe. They had enjoyed each other company for almost ninety years before Rebekah had sent an urgent letter explaining to the rest of her brothers that Kol and she were becoming something of the beasts she has chased. So, Elijah and Niklaus took the matter at hand and went back to Europe too.

~~~

They found them in the Netherlands, housed by a certain Lord Prisca Fiene who seemed to fancy Olympe.

Finn who has never appreciated being a vampire saw the threat of Olympe and Kol were and proposed the idea of putting them down for good. After all, Kol has lived more than five hundred years and Olympe good three hundred. The mere idea didn't settle well with Niklaus, so he simply daggered his brother.

Niklaus's special daggers were his new discovery. He had to charm a witch and gain her artist in order for her to accept creating these. But now, he was able to temporarily put down his immortal siblings, until he decided to remove the dagger from their heart.

Still, when Elijah and Klaus arrived at Lord Fiene's castle and found Kol and Olympe happily feasting on maids and helpers down in a rather large but obscure cave, the idea of putting both vampires temporarily down had crossed his mind. However, if Lol would be able to take since he was an Original vampire, Olympe won't. The dagger in her heart would mean her definitive death.

"Well, looks who's here, Olympe!" Exclaimed Kol from the body he was feeding on. Elijah and Klaus were walking down the dark steps with a mild disgusted expression.

Olympe slightly moved from the body of a charming bulky soldier, looking up at them with a bright smile.

"Dear Lord, Elijah! Nik!" She ran to them, quickly hugging them, putting from blood on their clean clothes, "it has been so long!"

Elijah looked down at the speck of blood ruining his shirt with a deep frown while Klaus looked around in mild astonishment. The cave was a place of horror for humans, bodies were lying all around on the floor.

"You always had been a messy eater, sweet Olympe,'' said Klaus, putting the emphasis on _sweet_ with a sarcastic smile. Olympe had nothing of sweetness anymore, Elijah and he seemed to suddenly realise.

"Did you compelled the poor man who accepted to house you ?" Asked Elijah, still frowning.

"She didn't have to, the man is head over heels for dear Olympe," answered Kol letting fall the body he was feeding on.

"So, you decided to use it to your advantage?" Counter backed Elijah with a disapproving expression.

"Yes," simply answered Olympe, sitting down in the middle of the bodies, "that's exactly what we did, dear Elijah."

"Did you really kill all those folks tonight?" Niklaus finally asked, approaching one of the bodies.

"There was a ball last night, and Kol and I danced all night, as a result, we forgot to feed. So, we were quite famished."

"It is unacceptable, you both realised that?" Elijah continued, glaring at the young woman. He has difficulty recognizing the young girl he first met centuries ago.

"Oh, come on, Elijah, you are being a party bummer!" Laughed Kol trying to make his brother smile, however, Olympe was feeling angry now. She didn't like the tone he was using, didn't appreciate him telling her what to do.

"I do whatever I see fit, Elijah"

Those words silenced the whole room. Niklaus and Kol looked at each other unsure of what will happen next. It was true that since Olympe became a vampire she has lost the control of her power and was unable to use it, but she was still smart and cunning and could be able to hurt the tall Mikaelson quite badly if she wanted to.

"You do know that if we separated our ways, it was to better escape our father, Olympe, so the logical thing to do then was to keep a low profile."

"So what? You have been keeping a low profile, Elijah, how does that make you feel? Aren't you still on the run?" She snarled back standing up, her fist closed.

"This isn't about me."

"No, then what the bloody hell do you mind if your father finds me? It is your father, mine died years ago, what will he do to me ?" She yelled this time, coming closer to him.

"Choose your next words carefully, Olympe..."

"Are you threatening me?"

A heavy silence weight for a whole minute between them, glaring at each other, before Olympe jumped at him, her poisoned dagger out against his throat. She pushed him against the nearest wall and held him there.

"You do not order me around," she angrily said, pressing her dagger further into the tender skin of his neck.

As quickly as she had pushed him against the wall, Elijah easily shoved her away, holding her throat tightly, pushing her to the dirty ground.

"And you do not threaten the safety of my family."

She laughed through his hold. After all this time, it was still like this. She still wasn't a part of their family, not even after almost three hundred years.

"Maybe Finn was right," he started again, frowning at her while she was laughing, "we should have put you down when we had realised you weren't fit to be a vampire."

"Elijah!" Loudly protested Klaus and Kol both observing them not sure if they should do something.

"Then, do it," she ignored them, "Do it, Elijah, kill me, before I kill you..." some tears had escaped her eyes from the painful pressure on her throat and the harsh words he had thrown at her.

"Be careful, child, I am way more powerful than you, you cannot kill me," he tightened his hold, "while I can easily reap your heart out," he finished, shoving his fist inside her chest and holding her heart.

A loud cry escaped her mouth, pushing Niklaus and Kol to try and move Elijah away from her, without success.

Through the unimaginable pain, Olympe's mind was focused on the dagger still in her hand. Even if it won't kill an Original, it still could inflict great pain.

**_Slash!_ **

She cut a small wound on his face with it, surprising him enough to let go of her heart, and enabled his brothers to shove him away from her.

She slowly stood up on her feet, looking down at her bloody chest through her tears.

"I guess everything that needed to be said has been shared," she slowly whispered, holding her tore dress. She violently whipped some tears from her cheeks, before rushing out of the room at vampire's speed.

"Well done, Elijah, really," sarcastically said Kol before running after her.

The said man was looking down at his bloody hand that was holding her heart mere seconds prior. His face was expressionless when he looked up at Klaus.

"I didn't mean what I said," he murmured.

Niklaus nodded, clearly pissed, but he still squatted next to his brother, hugging his shoulder.

"We will find her, do not worry, brother."

However, once back to the main corridor, were waiting two very angry Kol and Rebekah.

"What the bloody hell did you do to her?" Immediately yelled Rebekah slightly pushing her brother.

"Things went out of hand, sister, nothing to worry about," answered Klaus.

"Really? Nothing to worry about? Then where is she?" She continued yelling.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"She left, Niklaus, Olympe has left the castle," declared Kol with a dark expression looking angrily at Elijah, "and it is all your fault," he added, stammering each word with a fist against Elijah's chest.

~~~

It took them almost a hundred and fifty years of intense research to finally find her. She was back to France and to her coven.

Niklaus was the only that went back to France, the others trusting him to bring her back. He had found her by the river. A place that the villagers had told him about.

He observed her for a while. Deep dark circles were under her hazel eyes, but her hair was still floating around her face as if they had a life of their own. She was wearing man clothes, black pants and white shirt and lying next to her feet a long dark blue coat. He wondered why she would choose to dress like this and what would happen if someone saw her like this. But no matter the clothes she was wearing, her beauty was beyond anything he ever knew, and his heart hammered strongly against his ribs.

He tried to come closer but found himself unable to.

"Don't come closer," she said, her voice resonating around them.

"How do you do it?" He curiously asked, touching the invisible barrier.

Olympe swiftly turned on her feet, facing him and looking surprised to see him.

"Niklaus?"

"Hello, dear."

She softly smiled at him before waving her hand and he could feel the barrier being put down.

"How do you do this?" He asked again, astonished.

"It's a long story," she tiredly sighed, while sitting back on the grass by the river.

"I have all the time, love," He sat next to her, watching her expression.

"Where are your siblings?" She asked instead of answering, pushing some hair behind her shoulder.

"Somewhere in Austria," he shrugged.

"Why aren't you with them?"

"A little birdy told me I would find you here, I couldn't let it go."

She turned to him, perplexed. "Why couldn't you?"

"Come on, love, you are well aware I fancy you," he said, laughing a little to hide his embarrassment.

But Olympe looked genuinely surprised by his declaration.

"How could have I known when you kept it to yourself?" She asked, her eyes a bit wider from her surprised.

"I thought I was obvious, love."

"Oh, well."

She fidgeted with her fingers for a while after that, before Klaus asked again about the sudden return of her power. This time, she answered, starting slowly, and passing a hand through her hair.

"I wandered for some time after I left the Netherlands. I was angry at all of you, not just Elijah, so I moved a lot, scared you would catch me if I didn't. I think I have spent half a century like this, I have seen a lot of things and learned a lot too. But one day, I've decided to come back to France, see what has changed... I met one of my kind wandering in the north and he shared troubling information. He told me to go back to my coven, that my answers were there. So that's what I did," she paused, looking up at the sky with a soft smile.

"I've met my family, the children of the children of the children of my brothers... Powerful kids, all of them. Regarding my power, I always thought I've lost them in the process of becoming a vampire, since I am technically _undead_ , so not quite alive. But my family isn't known to be one of the most powerful _druide_ family for nothing, we have powerful rituals to link ourselves to the earth. To recreate our bond. One of my descendants was quite talented in the creation of spells and such, and with her help, we created a ritual that would allow me to link myself to nature one more time. The ritual itself was difficult, long and painful, but definitely worth it, as you can see. However, my power went wild after losing them for so long, it was a bit difficult to regain control over it. But I had a century to practice, so it is fine now," she finished, looking at her hands with a smile that Niklaus mirrored.

"What a story!" He exclaimed, "do you think it could work on my siblings? Kol and Rebekah always liked magic before they were turned."

"I'm not sure, Esther, your mother, was a witch and the core of her magic is drastically different from my own. Once the magic bong of a witch is severed I don't think there is any way to put it back together." She truthfully answered, "but maybe I could try to find something, we never know after all..."

"I appreciate the offer, love," he said, tugging some strands behind her ear, caressing her cheek with the tip of his fingers, "you look tired."

"Yesterday was the funeral of the woman who helped me have my power back... I had a long night."

They stayed in comfortable silence for hours after that, until the sun started to go down from the sky.

"I am staying in the city," she suddenly said, timidly looking at her companion through her lashes. It was an odd expression for the usually confident woman, "would you like to join me?" She finally asked.

"It would be my greatest pleasure, love," he smiled brightly, caressing her rosy cheek.

Olympe's hometown was close to the bright city of Bordeaux. A beautiful place with tall gracious buildings, a thousand lights, and bright green vegetations all around the city. Klaus learned that she now owned a large building in the centre, close to the large _Place des Quinconces_. It was a tall and gothic-style building with a large double black door, and long clear windows. The street was on was animated with a constant crowd and small shops. He understood why she would have chosen to stay here, it was quite lovely.

The building had a dozen rooms, all of them empty for now, but she explained when he asked that she bought this house in order for her family to be able to come and stay in the city when they needed it. The place was protected with complex spells and even the paint on the walls were infused with different potions and ingredients against all kinds of evil. It was the most secure place in all the city she had said with a proud smile.

Most of the furniture was white and gold with some speck of colours such as lavender, royal blue, or carmine red. Plants and flowers crowded the entrance hall and the living room, spreading a very nice smell all around the place.

She showed him the different rooms, telling him to choose one of them for the night if he wanted. Niklaus walked into one of them and looked around impressed. The walls were painted in deep dark green and the furniture was mostly ebony brown with specks of gold. The bed was pushed against the window that showed the street, and a few shelves were fixed against the walls. A small desk could be found on the opposite corner and next to it, a rather large cabinet.

But what really stopped Niklaus was the multiple frames fixed on the four walls, most were landscape paintings, but the one above the large black chimney was a beautiful portrait of Olympe.

She was painted sitting on a large blue chair surrounded by shelves full of books of all sides and colours. She was reading one of them and seemed to be completely focused on it, ignoring the painter. Her dark hair was resting on her shoulders, and the artist had successfully captured the little reddish reflections that sometimes appeared when her hair was under certain lights.

Her sharp jawline, her high cheekbones, her little freckles on her nose, her small mole behind her ear, her cat-like eyes... Every little thing that made her so beautiful was there, painted so realistically that he could practically see her chest moving from her breathing.

"One of my descendants painted it fifty years ago," she cut his observation, "her name is Adelaide De Letang."

"It is a masterpiece," he whispered, still astonished by the way the painter had perfectly captured Olympe's beauty.

"I know," she said, " mostly because it is my portrait, though," she joked, making him snort with an amused smile crinkling his blue orbs.

"She still is alive," she added, "I could arrange a meeting if you want. She painted all the paintings in this room and a few others that are hanging around the house."

"Hum, I would like that, yes," he nodded, sitting on one chair by the chimney, "she has talent."

He observed the young girl fidgeting for a while before raising a curious brow at her attitude. He found it funny how since he told his feelings for her she was acting timid and unsure.

"There is a ball organised by the local nobility..." she started, stammering a little, "and I am supposed to be there too since this lord asked me and I already said yes, and I can't really go back on my words, and-"

"Are you trying to invite me to a ball, Olympe?" He graciously cut her rambling, leaving her embarrassed.

"Yes, that's what I was trying to do," she said looking away, her cheekbones redder than normally.

"If so, I gladly accept your invitation, love, it would bey honour," he stood and bow-kissed her hand savouring the way her smile grew wider and her cheeks redder.

"Perfect, I have the perfect suits for you!" She happily clapped her hands and led him to another room only containing large mahogany cabinets full of all kinds of clothes for men and women.

She took out one from the cabinet in the farthest corner, and brought the suit next to him, studying her choice. The suit was a pristine piece of velvet black fabric with a large silky carmine belt around the waist. A silk white shirt was lying next to them, and she also took it to check the length on him.

She clapped her hands, letting an excited gasp out of lips, before moving around the room looking for the perfect shoes.

"What are you going to wear?" He asked curiously looking around him, holding the priceless suit in his arms, trying to see which dress she would choose.

"Ah, but that's a surprise, my dear," she answered, turning to him with a pair of varnish black shoes, "here, this should go perfectly with the rest!"

He gently smiled at her, observing her excited expression and the way her eyes were lit up. His heart hadn't stopped hammering against his ribs and a content warmness was spreading into his belly. He suddenly realised that even if he tried he couldn't, didn't want to look away from her. She was the one he chose, he decided this day.

Later in the evening, Niklaus was now wearing the suit Olympe had chosen for him, and he was waiting downstairs, a glass of Bordeaux red wine in hand. He was looking out to the still animated street of the city.

Then, he heard the sound of heels against the marble stairs and he slowly turned around to watch Olympe.

What he saw took his breath away and made his mind blank for a while. She was wearing a long white dress, tightly pressed against her chest and wide by the middle of her waist. He could see small diamonds encrusted into the silky cloth to the very bottom of the skirt. Some of them were clipped to her hair that she had coiffed into a braided crown around her head and nape, a petite tiara encrusted with rubies laid on the top of her head. Her full lips were painted in deep red while her eyes were covered with sheer silver powder. A thin silver necklace was resting against her chest.

She looked unreal.

"Well? What do you think?" She asked, walking the final steps and turning on herself to show him her dress. She was still brightly smiling and her cheeks had taken a slight pinkish colour.

"I don't have the word to describe your beauty, Olympe," he said while trying to control the beating of his heart, he knew she could hear it. He walked closer to her, and hesitant at first, gently grabbed her waist, keeping her at arm's length.

"You look exquisite, my love," he whispered, unable to look away.

She giggled with bright red cheeks, posing her hands on his, caressing it gently.

"You don't look too bad yourself."  
  



	6. Chapter 6

_You don't ever have to_

_Be stronger than you really are_

_When you're lyin' in my arms, baby_

_You don't ever have to_

_Go faster than your fastest pace_

_Or faster than my fastest cars_

_I'll pick you up_

_If you just come back to America_

_Just hit me up_

_'Cause this is crazy love ..._

_\- California, Lana Del Rey_

~~~

Now, Olympe was dancing with Nik, waltzing around the large hall on time with the soft music. Hundreds of couples were doing the same, but they were catching the eye. All the noble of Aquitaine had joined the festivity, and all were saying the same thing: Lady De Letang and her partner was the most beautiful couple of the evening.

Niklaus was smiling down at the young lady, watching how the lights were reflecting on her skin, in her eyes, on the diamonds and rubies she was wearing... He couldn't look away. In all honesty, he didn't even try. He didn't want to. He felt like the more he looked into her eyes the more alive he was.

They danced for hours like this, forgetting the world around them, until they started to get tired, and had to stop.

"Let's find somewhere to sit, shall we?" he guided her through the crowd, a possessive hand on the small of her back. He couldn't help but notice how all the men, and even women, looked at her, and it made his skin crawl.

He found them some seats and swiftly grabbed two cups of Champagne from a waiter. During this small moment when he had his back turned, another man went to sit right to her left, so close to her that he was thigh to thigh with Olympe who looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Good evening, milady," the man started, "may I voiced my profound admiration for your beauty?"

Before she could even open her mouth to answer, Niklaus was turned to the man with a deadly glare.

"I believe you just did so," he grumbled slightly, taking Olympe's right hand into his own.

The man ignored him, his attention entirely focused on the young girl.

"May I ask your name, milady?" He waited a while for an answer but Olympe had turned her face towards Niklaus with a graceful smile for the cold cup of Champagne he was holding out for her. She was purposely ignoring him.

However, that did not stop or repel the man.

"I am Lord Pierre Merigné at your service, milady."

Olympe was annoyed. She was having a nice evening with Nik, who she hadn't seen his years, and she just wanted to enjoy his presence. It felt so good to have him back by her side, like warm and squishy kind of feelings. She liked the possessive hand on her back, the dark glared he was sending to whoever looked at her for too long. She adored the way his eyes crinkled when he was smiling that unique smile he has when he's looking at her. She adored the way some of his hair always fell on his forehead, adored the way he talked, he moved... she could go on all night. And that stupid man was disturbing them, and couldn't get a hint when she threw dozen at him.

She sighed annoyingly, before turning her hazel eyes on the eyes who smiled at her. She crafted her most fake polite face before answering the annoying man.

"It would have been a pleasure to meet you, milord, if only you weren't disturbing our time, my fiancé and I," she sweetly smiled but her eyes were cold and hard, she leaned closer to his face, her gaze piercing his, "however, I would greatly appreciate if you could walk away and annoyed someone else."

She watched him going away after being compelled with a content grin. She turned to Nik again, observing him and happily smiled.

"So, your fiancé?"

That's when she realised what she had said. She felt her cheeks warmed and a sudden wave of embarrassment submerged her. She nervously laughed, shrugging, she didn't have any proper explanation other than she wanted the man to go away.

"It makes me happy that you voiced it this way," he continued, leaning into her side, his lips against her ear, "does that mean my feelings for you aren't vain?"

Olympe's cheeks reddened a lot more and she cleared her throat, trying to compose herself back. She couldn't quite understand why Niklaus was always making her all timid and embarrassed when she was used to seducing her way into the men's castle and ballroom.

They danced for a few more hours before finally leaving the luxurious ballroom. They had decided not to take a carriage and walk their way home. The streets were finally empty and Niklaus and Olympe enjoyed its silence and peacefulness. He was busy looking at the way the street lights reflected on the windows, and he didn't notice Olympe staring at him. Her heart was warm from the evening they had, and she couldn't wipe the tender smile on her face.

Looking at his face with such adoration in her eyes, she had a sudden desire to be closer to him. As a result, she gently snaked her right hand into his left, feeling the warmth emitting from him, and held tightly.

He briskly looked down to her, a little surprised by her sudden boldness. She smiled at him, watching it being mirrored. And while they quietly stared at each other, they slowly leaned closer until their lips tenderly brushed against each other. She leaned closer and her lips fully connected with his.

A content sigh passed her lips once they fully kissed, and she pressed her hands on his waist, holding him as if her life depended on it, while he held her face into his palms, deepening the kiss. She could feel him slightly shaking from emotions while she was submerged by his warmth.

They kissed for a long minute, stealing each other's breath, before unhurriedly pulling away with foolish smiles. A silent promise was made between them while they held into each other for dear life.

 _Always and forever_...

Maybe, just maybe, forever wasn't too bad, Olympe's thought pressing her face against his neck while they hugged each other, maybe they deserved it.

~~~~

So, I know it's a short one, sorry 

Don't worry I'll be back with my ~3000 words chapter really soon!


	7. Chapter 7

They spent the night in each other's arms after the dream-like night they had. Niklaus was already awake and he was silently watching a still deep asleep Olympe.

In the morning lights, she looked even more beautiful. Her pale skin looked rosy with the morning sun and strands of her hair were reflecting the lights in deep fire-like red. He observed her flawless skin and the small moles that covered it sometimes. He stared at the freckles on her thin nose. He was almost afraid to touch her, afraid she was a dream.

She stirred, moving closer to his chest, nestling her head against him before grumbling unintelligible words. He softly laughed caressing her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"Good morning, love."

"Hum, 'morning..." she moved her head to kiss his chest, before slightly moving back to see his face. They smiled at each other before sweetly kissing, the room filled with laughter and soft whispers.

Later that morning, Niklaus told Olympe that he needed to go back to his siblings to let them know where she was if she didn't want to follow him.

She sighed, looking away by the window.

"I don't know Nik, I'm not sure I'll really be welcome."

"Don't be silly, love, you know Rebekah and Kol deeply miss you."

"If they did, why aren't they here then?"

"Olympe," he stood up from his place by the breakfast table, going by her side, holding her hands, "I know you think you are not a part of our family, but it is false, you are. You have been our family for five hundred years and I hope you will be for even longer..." he whispered his last words staring right into her eyes. He could see her doubts, but he was hoping she would follow him to Austria. He didn't think he could bear being far from her right now, he was oddly feeling vulnerable.

"Can you give me some time, dear?" She asked, passing a gentle hand through his curly hair, "I wish to think about it."

"Anything you want, my love."

She smiled at him, before standing too.

"Do you want to meet Adelaide?" She proposed.

He looked at her perplexed wondering who she was talking about. She laughed at his face, swiftly kissing his lips, giggling a little.

"The painter Adelaide De Letang, the one who painted all the paintings in your room."

"Ah, yes, sure, I would like to meet her."

"Great, I have an appointment close to her home, so we should go soon."

They went upstairs to get ready before heading out, taking a carriage, leaving the bright city.

They soon arrived at a small village by a large river, and Niklaus remembered it was Olympe's hometown. It didn't change much, still very much green, a few more houses had been added but that was it. It felt like it was blocked.

They stopped in front of a large mansion surrounded by foreign trees and flowers of all kinds. He quickly followed Olympe going out of the carriage, to the white front door. She didn't have to knock that the door immediately opened. She stepped inside as if it was hers, and Niklaus followed.

The mansion was mainly white from the marble floor to the wooden selling. Even the furniture was mainly white, except for some specks of colour from time to time. The walls were covered in paintings and plants hanging by the selling. In fact, the house was filled with plants. He was starting to think it was a mandatory criterion for druids.

Two tall women welcomed them once inside. They looked alike, one with straight long brownish hair and chocolate eyes, but her skin was tan, while the other had straight short black hair, obsidian eyes and golden skin.

" _Ah, Tante Olympe! Quel plaisir de te revoir si tôt !_ " The first woman said in french with a large smile. Though Niklaus could speak French, her accent was so strong he had a hard time understanding her. From what he understood, she was happy to see Olympe.

" _Élise, comment vas-tu, mon enfant ?_ " Olympe answered hugging the two women.

" _Qui est-ce ?_ " The other woman asked, looking at Niklaus with large curious eyes.

"Oh, well, this is Niklaus Mikaelson, he arrived yesterday," Olympe gently grabbed his arm, pushing him by her side, "Nik, this is Élise and Adélaïde De Letang, my great-great nieces."

"Nice to meet you," he bow-kissed their hands, trying to appear as nice as possible, and both women looked pleased.

"So you finally find someone to share your bed, auntie?" The one named Élise said with a smirk while her sister smacked her arm embarrassed but smirking all the same.

Olympe simply looked at them with a small motherly smile. Niklaus watched the interaction with interest, he never saw this kind of expression of Olympe's face, and he liked the idea of meeting her family.

"Well, Niklaus wanted to meet the requirements of the oh _so_ talented painter of our family, while," she pointed at Élise, "you and I have business to talk about. I leave you two together." She started to walk away holding Élise's left arm, before turning around looking at Adelaide and Niklaus.

"You," she pointed at Adelaide with a serious face, "you better behave."

"Do not worry, auntie, your love is in good hand!" She waved her away while grabbing Niklaus, directing him through a long corridor.

He watched the different portraits decorating the wall there, observing each descendent of the De Letang family.

"I painted the two last portraits of this corridor," the woman said, she stopped them in front of two old looking paints.

"This is my aunt's brothers. Her mother painted it."

The two portraits showed two men opposite in looks. The first one was named _Louis De Letang_ and represented a tall man with curly dirty blond hair and piercing cat-like green eyes. He had a thin nose covered in small freckles. A small scar was right under his right eye and he was slightly smiling. He was depicted sitting in a garden bathing in the sun.

Niklaus turned to the next one. _Gabriel De Letang_. He had dark, almost black, wavy hair and almond-shaped hazel eyes. His skin was as pale as Olympe's, but he had no freckles, but a mole was situated above his right brow. He had fuller lips than his brother and was painted in a library.

"They looked like her," was all he found to say. Adelaide nodded slightly, before grabbing his arm again, dragging him through the corridor's last door.

"This is my _atelier_ , where I work..."

"I saw your work, you are talented."

"Do you paint too?"

"When I have time, yes."

He was looking around him while she took a seat by the large window.

"I mostly admired the portrait you did for Olympe," he added, still looking through her works.

"Ah, the one where she reads, right?" He nodded, "Well, it is one of my most successful works, I admit."

"I don't know how you succeed in capturing her beauty..."

"I'll say practice but it'll be hypocritical of me. I guess, at one point, you have to be born with the talent, and add à little magic can do the trick too," she added with a sly smile.

"Can I ask you a favour?" He suddenly turned to her. She slowly nodded, unsure.

"Could you paint Olympe and I? I would like to give it to her."

"Can't you do it? You said you painted."

"Well, I particularly enjoyed your eyes for details, what can I say?"

She smiled at him, her eyes slightly crinkling. She nodded before grabbing some yellowish paper by her side and thin charcoal.

"Then, I'm going to sketch your face first and I'll do something from there."

"I'll pay whatever the price is," he leisurely added. She laughed to his face while starting to draw.

"Don't be silly, you won't pay anything," she momentarily stopped her movements looking up at him with a serious face, "you have to know that it is the first time since her husband that she brought someone home. It has been five hundred years since she opened herself to anyone. Cherish this gift she's giving you."

"I know," he said, looking outside the window, thinking way back to the first time they met, "I guess her and I are the same then."

~~~

Olympe's meeting lasted the whole morning and Adelaide had all the time she needed to precisely sketch Niklaus. She promised him a masterpiece before he left her for Olympe. She was brightly smiling at him while they both sat in the carriage

"So? Adelaide is a sweet girl, right ?" She enquired.

"I highly doubt you can still say that she's a girl, but she is very interesting, that is true." He replied with a small kiss to her cheek, "how was your meeting?" She shrugged, before changing the subject.

It was now late in the evening and the couple was laying on one of the sofas in the living room. Olympe was listening to the graceful sounds of Beethoven, while Klaus was reading. She had her head resting against his thighs while he was stroking her hair.

"I will go with you," she suddenly declared. He stopped his movements and closed his book, putting it next to him.

"Are you sure?" He watched her sitting up, her face facing him with a determined expression.

"Yes, I am sure. It was stupid of me to doubt it," she came closer, holding his face between her palms, "I love you, Nik, I did for a long time now. I don't want to be away from you. You make me the happiest, my beloved..." she whispered against his lips, before he leaned forward, gripping her head to deepen the kiss.

"I love you too, my love, so much..." he answered, putting small kisses all over her face.

" When did you plan to leave?" She asked once they were calmer.

"Tomorrow."

"Then, tomorrow it is," she grabbed his chin, leaning in to meet his lips all over again. 

They arrived in Vienna a week later and Olympe, even if she was apprehensive, was excited to see the Mikaelson. She had missed them greatly.

The Mikaelson's siblings were staying at the Grand Palace of Vienna, in one of the best suites. Olympe walked inside unsure until a blond storm rushed right to her. She stumbled a little before regaining her balance and hugging Rebekah back.

"Olympe!" The blond cried with tears in her eyes, "I miss you so much!"

Before she could even answer, Lol rushed in, his mouth agape before his face lit up and he ran to hug her too.

"Gosh, for once in his life, my evil brother did something good!" He joked against her hair.

She giggled trying to shake them off of herself. Her smile was so large, her cheeks were hurting.

"I'm so glad I came back."

"Yes, don't you dare leave us again, you hear me?" Continued Rebekah, "do you know how bored I was without you? All alone with all those men?"

Olympe laughed some more, holding her closest friends before they all turned to the new arrival. The room was immediately silent when Elijah walked in.

"Well, brother, won't you say hello?" Intervened Niklaus with a smile to his brother, encouraging him.

Elijah walked closer to Olympe before bow-kissed her hand.

"Welcome back, Olympe," he said. He straightened back looking at her with a small smile.

"I apologise for our last encounter... you didn't deserve any words I said to you. I hope you can forgive me."

She walked closer too, taking his large hands in her smaller's.

"Years have passed, Elijah, I forgave you a long time ago."

He mirrored her soft face before nodding, claiming that they should have a feast to celebrate her return.

They did enjoy their dinner, catching up as much as they could. A common decision was made that night: they will go back to America.

It was the result of a long réflexion but since their father, Mikael, was still hunting them, and words were that he currently was in Austria, it was time to leave now. 

They'll go to the French colony of Louisiana and from there they'll find a new home. Hopefully, this time they'll be able to stay longer. 

~~~~~

**Hi! I hope you like It so far! Don't forget to like and comment!**


	8. Chapter 8

-1925-

Olympe had never seen Rebekah so much in love, but by the way, she was looking at the young handsome man that Niklaus had saved from slavery, it was as obvious as day. Though she tried her best to hide it from her brother, Niklaus wasn't blind, and he was in love himself, he knew what love looked like in someone's eyes. He just needed to turn to Olympe to see it.

Olympe had tried to convince her lover to let his sister and Marcellus be what they wanted so desperately to be, but he was scared. Scared that his dear sister would turn her back on him and leave him for a better man.

So, instead of trying to convince Niklaus, Olympe helped as much as she could the couple. It worked and for some times, it was enough. Until it wasn't.

They had lived peacefully, at least as peaceful as living with the Mikaelson could be, for some times. They had found the city of New-Orlean quite pleasant and had decided to stay, and built their home there. The compound itself was beautiful. A mix between french architecture and a more local one, with per Olympe's requirement dozens of different kinds of plants and flowers all around the place.

They had organised multiple parties and helped built and developed the city. They had under control the different supernatural beings and Niklaus was finally reigning as a king. Olympe liked the place and she liked it, even more, the day Nik came back with this strong boy, announcing that he will be a new addition to their family, and that's how Marcellus became a part of the strongest vampire's family of all time.

Now, Olympe was resting on the balcony, watching the folks dancing and chatting along the street. She was thinking of the dress she'll be wearing for tonight's opera she was going with her lover and his sister.

A small movement in the air alerted her that someone was in her room, and she turned to see Niklaus. He always succeeded in taking her breath away, as if after all these years he was only becoming more and more handsome.

He softly smiled at her, showing his pearly white teeth.

"Can I bother you, love?"

"Always," she answered, going back inside her room and gesturing him to sit by her side on her sofa, "what is it?"

"I need to ask you something," he started. She had the odd feeling that he was nervous, she wondered why. "It is very important."

"You're scaring me," she tried to joke a little.

"We have known each other for more than six hundred and fifty years," he slowly started, taking her hands into his, warming her, "and I've loved you for as many years, Olympe. It took me some times to realise it but once I did, I felt the most vulnerable have never felt in my whole existence. It felt odd and I wanted to fight it. But how could I fight my feelings for you when you are so perfect. You are beautiful, smart, kind and monstrous. I enjoy watching you read medicine books as much as I enjoy watching you prepare the deadliest poison on earth. You're cunning, mean and confidant, and it looks so charming on you, love. It is like to see myself mirrored..." he stopped to kiss her hands, observing her teary eyes with a soft smile,

"and more often than not, I wonder why you chose me when you are so perfect and have all the men at your feet. But because you chose me, for more than two hundred years now, I was thinking about what young people nowadays called, I believe, the next step." He stared into her eyes, trying to find doubts in it, but he could only see utmost adoration and love.

"Olympe De Letang, would you do me the utmost honour to become my wife?" He finally asked, letting her hands go to grab a thin silver ring from his pocket.

A laugh escaped Olympe's mouth before she repeatedly answered yes, holding back tears of joy. He slowly took her right hand and passed the ring on her finger with the largest smile she has never seen on his face.

Once it was done, she almost jumped on him, kissing him with all her strength, making him laugh through it before deepening it. He urgently took her to her bed, and they spent the rest of the afternoon showing each other their happiness.

She couldn't stop smiling for the whole evening after that. Now, she was dressed into a sumptuous black satin dress with a thick black coat and white long gloves, she was staring at her finger.

They were on their way to the theatre, Rebekah with them, and she was amusingly looking at her best friend.

"Congratulations, love," she said with a knowing smile and Olympe beamed at her.

Later, they arrived and were placed into their own booth, but Rebekah was still waiting for Marcelus to show up. A few nights ago, Niklaus had an odd reaction at seeing his closest friend and his sister exchanging lovesick stares. He finally had blessed their relationship and allowed them to be together. Tonight was supposed to be the night where Marcellus we'll officially go out as Rebekah Mikaelson partner.

But she was started to look worried, especially after Nik had made a sarcastic remark about his absence.

"Come on, Nik, don't be like this! You can see Rebekah is worried..." she glared at him, while the blond left the booth for the hall.

"He might be late or... now that I have blessed their relationship, he doesn't find it as appealing as before," he suggested with a shrugged.

"That's stupid, Marcellus is head over heels in love with your sister since he's old enough to understand what is love."

Niklaus didn't answer, suddenly stiffening. He urgently grabbed Olympe's hands, pressing her into her seat. From the corner of her eyes, she could see à man pressing an oak stick against Niklaus's back.

"I would advise against trying to flee boy I can drive this into your heart before you can even think getting into your feet and I don't want you to die," he shortly paused, "yet."

"Father..." Klaus whispered through his clench jaw.

"Father?" he chuckled, "still clinging to that word after all these years? A bastard desperate for a daddy. I wonder if your real father would be as embarrassed as I was of you before I discovered that you were not mine."

Klaus briskly moved, trying to turn and faced him, but Mikael simply pressed the stick harder against Klaus's back.

"Ah ah, easy now boy... Don't worry, death will come, but we need to have a little chat before you shuffle off your immortal coil."

"Every word we have for each other have been spoken long ago but know this, I'm no longer the animal begging for scraps of your affection. I will die knowing my hatred of you was just. I will fall proud of all I have achieved here. So, Mikael if you are going to kill me, then get on with it!" whispered-yelled Klaus, tightening his hold on Olympe's hands.

"Oh, _au contraire_ Niklaus, some things remain unsaid. For instance, you were right to be proud of your achievement here, as I walk the street, your name was spoken of in reverent tones by the city's finest... So, after I kill you, I will remain here in New-Orlean until every last person who remembers you is dead. The deeds of the mighty Klaus will be remembered by no one! And you, boy, will simply never have existed..." he snarled into his ear, and Olympe's felt him shivered either in fear or disgust.

Olympe was scared. She knew all the stories about Mikael but mostly she knew how much he damaged his children, especially Niklaus. She was scared but she could see that Niklaus was terrified. He and his siblings had run away since forever in order to escape their father. He was probably their worst nightmare.

The room darkened and the curtains rose.

"Oh my god!" Olympe gasped, tightening her grip on Nick's hand while she felt him petrified by what was going on on stage.

Marcel was crucified on one of the trees from the decor, his head hanging low until he slowly rose it, painfully blinking a few times to accommodate his eyes to the stage lights.

The crowd laughed. Loudly. She moved a little forward to take a peek at it, and by the empty faces, they had while laughing she deduced they were all compelled.

With a quick press on his fingers against her palm, Nik rushed to the stage as fast as his vampire's speed allowed him, while Olympe jumped above the booth escaping Mikael's grip.

She landed on an old man, breaking his neck, but she didn't stop to care, she ran to the stage, helping Marcel off the tree as fast as she could. Once, he was free from his attachment, he heavily fell against her. A sudden commotion resonated behind her and before she could turn to see, she has violently shoved away from Marcel.

Mikael held him, showing his power to Niklaus while saying all sorts of crap to him. Olympe was enraged and scared. Her eyes became dark crimson red while tiny veins appeared under it. Her power was starting to crackle around her closed fists.

Mikael was holding Niklaus against the wall by his throat when she jumped on his broad back, biting his neck as deep as she could. He tasted disgusting as expected. He stumbled a little before shoving her on the ground, pushing her in the face.

"So, you are the bitch this beast fancies..." he snarled with a crooked smile while pressing his foot against her throat. "Then, you are as disgusting and weak as this bastard!" He raised the wood stick above her chest, and for a moment Olympe saw her death in his face, and she was tetanised.

But a strong force rushed into the man and shoved him away, Elijah already helping her to stand.

"Go, get away from here!" He yelled, but before she could leave the stage she heard Mikael holding Marcel threatening to rip his throat open.

The Mikaelson's siblings were petrified but mostly in no position to help the poor Marcellus. She could still try something if she ran fast enough.

So, she ran, rushed into the man, forcing his hands away from Marcel, pushing the limp body away from the ruckus. But before she could do more, Mikael was holding her and he swiftly broke her neck, letting her fall unconscious on the ground.

When she regained consciousness, she was in Nik's arms and he was running away from the burning city of New-Orlean. She cried and shot Marcel's name. Instead of an answer, Niklaus whispered sweet nothings into her ear while his tears flew down his face.

~~~

-1940-

It took them years to mourn the loss of Marcellus and their city, but they had to live and survive, so they moved on.

They went back to France, the war was done but another had started and Olympe wanted to help where she could. They stayed at the capitol, the beautiful Paris, and Olympe started to help the injured.

The war was terrible and even as a simple nurse (she had to accept being only a nurse, when she could have been a doctor, against her will) she saw things that she will never forget.

But one day, while she was at the hospital and that she was rushed by a doctor for help, a new patient was causing troubles, she met with a new descendant of hers.

Thomas De Letang, Adelaide's great-grandson. He had half of his face burned by a bomb and multiple cuts all over his body but he was conscious enough to recognize her.

She felt happy to see someone from her bloodline, but she also felt broken-hearted by the situation he was in. She secretly spent hours preparing potions and ointments for him, then hours nursing him. She gave him her all attention for days which brought Niklaus's curiosity. One night, he followed her to the hospital and saw her tending to this young man.

"Care to explain what you're doing here, Olympe?" He asked angrily watching her turning to him for a second before going back to her ointment.

"Who is this man?" He continued asking, coming closer an intense wave of jealousy hitting his stomach.

"One of my descendants," she briefly answered, moving around the sleeping man, spreading her ointment where the skin needed it.

He watched him suspiciously.

"How do you know that? He doesn't even look like the descendants I've met."

The man had chestnut hair and olive skin with a light beard. And nothing if the beauty that had always characterised her kind.

"His name's Thomas De Letang, Nik, he's my blood," she put her bowl away, quickly cleaning her hands with a rag before moving closer to him, "do you think I would have believed him only because we're sharing the same name? Come on, beloved, you know me better than this. I've tested his blood with one of my spells."

He nodded and she went back to the other man, _Thomas_ , putting new and clean bandages around his wounds. Then, she took some white paste and went by his head.

"Nik, could you come to help me, please?"

She didn't have to ask twice, he was already by her side, waiting for her instructions.

"Hold him against the bed, do not let him trashed. There is a chance he will wake up delirious."

He did what she asked and watched her remove the bloody gaze from the man's cheek. His cheek was completely burned, it even was painful to look at.

She gently pushed it away in a dedicated bin, before grabbing a kind of butter knife to take and spread some of the white paste on the man's cheek.

He started to trashed against Niklaus's hold and he had to press him further into the table. Olympe strongly held his head to stop it moving while continuing spreading the paste all over the deep burn.

"What is it?" He curiously asked.

"Something that will help him cicatrize faster, but it is very painful."

She finished applying the paste, put a new and clean bandage, before taking a syringe filled with white liquid.

"What is it?" He asked again.

"Something to sleep," she quickly injected it into his arm before putting it away.

She sighed wiping away some strands of hair before cleaning her surrounding.

"Could you move him to the bed in the corner, please?"

He silently did as asked before picking one of the rags and started cleaning by her side.

It lasted for one more hour and it was almost dawn. 

Olympe was finishing sorting her utensils and pots, when Klaus cleared his throat, catching her attention.

"How are you feeling?" He unsurely asked, sitting at the now clean table.

"I should be the one asking, beloved," she chuckled, facing him.

"It's just that lately you've spent all your time here," he started explaining, "so, it made me wonder if it was because of what happened in New-Orlean," he quietly finished. 

"My country is at war, Nik, it feels good to help, even a little," she answered, nestling herself against his chest.

"Hum," he started stroking her hair, thinking, "do you want to go back to your hometown? See your family?"

"No, this hospital needs my help and Thomas cannot be move right now. He needs someone to watch over him," she took a step back, gently taking his hands, pushing him off the table, "Come on, beloved, let's go home."

~~~

**I just wanted to say thank you so much for all the comments, kuddos and views! I'm so grateful!**

**I hope you like it!**


	9. Chapter 9

A week had passed and Thomas physical condition was better, but not his mental state. Olympe knew the damages war can do to someone, but she hoped he would have been better after some times. 

But he was not, he would wake up screaming or delirious, attacking anyone closed to him at the moment. She feared not only for his life but for the people around him. Thomas, like the rest of her family, was a powerful druid, and sometimes, when he was too out of it, he would lose control over his power. When it happened she had to compel at least a dozen people. Rebekah who was helping at the hospital with her recently had suggested that killing might be the right answer. But Olympe was reticent, she didn't want to kill her own kind, her own blood. 

However, she had sent a letter to her descendants still in her hometown and was waiting for an answer. In the letter, she asked who was Thomas De Letang for her family and if someone could come to Paris to see him. 

Right now, Olympe was facing one more Thomas's crisis, and she was trying to contain his power. She had forced everyone out of the room before locking herself in. She was casting a barrier spell, forcing him to stay by the centre of the room while she tried to calm him down. 

"Come on, Thomas, it's me, Olympe!" She yelled, trying to get to him.

The man continued screaming and rushing against the invisible barrier.

"Okay, enough is enough..." she grommeled through her teeth. She snapped her fingers and immediately, Thomas fell unconscious on the ground. 

She put him back to bed, attaching his limbs to it, then cleaned off the sweat from his face, changed his bandages and applied ointments on all his wounds. He was healing slowly but surely, she wasn't too worried about it. She squatted by his side, next to the bed, waiting for him to wake up again, hoping this time would be more peaceful.

He slowly grinned, clinching his eyes, before blinking a few times and finally opening it. 

"Olympe?" He whispered, his voice hoarse from his yelling and his dehydration.

"I'm here," she grabbed the cup of water on the table next to her before slowly pressing it against his lips while she lifted his head enough to allow him to drink.

"Thanks," he still tiredly whispered, his voice slightly better.

"Okay, let's sum up what going better in your body, shall we, Thomas?" She joyfully said, trying to lift up his door mood as usual, "your abdominal wounds are quickly healing and in approximately one week, you'll only have pinkish scares. Concerning the wounds on your arms, it might need a little more time just to be sure, but it is healing just fine too. For your burn, the one on your chest is already doing better, the paste work the best there, you'll only have a scar in two weeks, and the pain also will be gone. For your face, the same thing, but because the burn is deeper there, you will need a full another month to be free from pain." She listed, gently touching each part as she talked.

"That's good then, right?" He asked, looking as cheerfully fake as her.

"It is don't worry, you're doing great."

"But you are concerned."

"You still have delirious phases when you completely loose controlled," she sighed, pushing a seat next to his bed to sit. "And I don't know how to help you with this... I'm working on a spell and a potion but it's entirely experimental and I'm afraid it'll hurt you more than anything, so--" 

"I trust you," he gently cut her rambling, smiling a little, "I trust your capacities, auntie." He reassured her.

"Gosh, Thomy, I should be the one reassuring you," she whined but still smiled.

"It's okay," he moved a little, restricted by the leather attached, "do you think you could remove these?"

"Do you feel better?" She asked back with a raised brow.

"I'm in control, auntie."

"Okay, then..." she started to remove the attached, "but the moment I see you drifting away, I'll put them back, are we clear ?"

"Yes, madame!"

She chuckled softly, she liked Thomas. He was a soft young man pushing into a bloody war way too soon. He told her he was only nineteen, and she wondered if she could even say he was a man. He was barely out of his teenage years. 

She had promised him that once he was better, she would take him to meet with the Mikaelson and she would teach him a few of her spells and potions. But she needed him to be better in his own kind first. She feared the Mikaelson wouldn't be as kind as her if he started to lose control over his power. 

A whole month passed, Thomas was now way better and his delirious phases had suddenly almost stopped. He would only be jumpy and sometimes lose attention, but that was it. No more wake up screaming and no more crazy out of control powers. At first, Olympe had been suspicious, but after a few days of constant surveillance and no fallback, she was happy to say Thomas was really doing better.

And since she had promised him, and the hospital desperately needed the bed he was occupying, she allowed him to leave the hospital with her. They went to her home.

The house the Mikaelson and her lived in was outside the city and it wasn't as high and large as what they used to live in, but the old house had its own charm. 

They quickly entered and Olympe stopped him, a hand on his shoulder.

"Stay here and don't move," she ordered, leaving by a large door. He heard voices coming out but refused to bulge from his place. He heard about the Mikaelson and he didn't know if he liked them or not. All the stories were so gore.

After a few minutes, Olympe peaked her head out of the room and gestured to him to follow her inside. When she closed the door behind him, he was immediately faced by the four siblings.

"Good morning," he said as confidently as he could muster. One of the men chuckled seeing him trying to act tall, sipping on what seemed like a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, mister De Letang," another one taller and with brown hair, saluted him, coming closer to shake him. The man was strong and his hand was glacial just like his eyes.

"My name is Elijah Mikaelson, and this is Niklaus," he pointed to the chuckling man who was now smirking down at him, "and this is my sister, Rebekah," he finished pointing at a beautiful blond young woman. She barely acknowledged him, completely focused on her book between her hands. 

"My name is Thomas," he answered, feeling a bit intimidated. 

"Great, now that everyone knows everyone, let's eat, shall we?" Olympe suddenly exclaimed, clapping her hands and walking towards another room.

"Someone's famished..." jokingly said Niklaus, quickly finding his place by her side and immediately holding her hand.

"I haven't eaten anything since the last time I came back home!" She complained to her lover who looked at her with a sweet smile, melting away his mocking smirk.

"They're sweet, right?" Rebekah had silently appeared by his side. She took one of his arms and led him towards the dining room for breakfast.

"I didn't know she had a lover," he shrugged.

"Really? Nik had come a few times to your hospital when you were still bedridden."

"I might have been sleeping then," he shrugged again, feeling highly uncomfortable even with such a beauty by his arm. She let him go to sit by her brother, Elijah, while Olympe and Niklaus were sitting on the same side. 

"You can sit at the head of the table, Thomy," Olympe showed him, it was still next to her. He silently took a seat and watched the food in front of him.

"Take as much as you like," Olympe told him, pushing a plate of fresh croissant close to him, while she took some grilled bread and butter. 

Niklaus served her some blood in a large cup, forcing it in her hand with a smile.

"You're exhausted, love, you need some blood to feel better," he simply said before turning to his own place and started filling it.

She slowly drank it, enjoying the taste in her tongue and slowly feeling her strength coming back. She felt eyes on her and turned to see Thomas watching her with a grimace.

"Something's wrong?" She inquired with a raised brow.

"Uh, sorry I stared... I just forgot you were a vampire," he explained looking down at his place a bit pale.

"Does it make you uncomfortable?"

He stared at the people around the table, suddenly afraid of their reaction.

"No, I was just surprised," he decided to answer. He stayed silent for the rest of the breakfast, while the Mikaelson and Olympe happily talked.

Later, Thomas was thinking. He heard from his mother that he existed as a cure for vampirism and he wondered if she liked to take it. Elijah had offered him a room for the time he was staying in Paris. 

He was preoccupied, one particular thought wouldn't leave his mind, but Thomas wasn't sure if it was his trauma that pushed him to be extra paranoid or a real reason to be wary of the Mikaelson. He couldn't stop thinking that if it wasn't for them, Olympe would still be human. She would have been dead by now but she would have died human. 

This thought stayed with him for a month when he watched the Mikaelson and Olympe daily life and night. 

One night, Olympe and Rebekah came back home covered in blood. Olympe had her arms covered and Rebekah her all front dress. He was horrified.

"Good evening, ladies, was a gentleman disrespectful to any of you or was it something else this time?" Welcomed Elijah from the sofa barely looking up from his book. 

Niklaus entered the room, smiling brightly at the bloody vision of the women.

"Ah, Olympe, my love, who did have the honour to die from your hand?" He asked while going to the bar to serve the ladies a glass of bourbon.

"German's soldiers," Olympe answered frowning, gratefully taking the glass while Rebekah did the same.

"And my dear sister followed you in your search for justice ?" Klaus continued, smirking at his sister. The vision of the bloody women petrified Thomas. No one seemed to care, but he did remind him of war. 

"I helped her dispose of the bodies," said Rebekah while sipping on her bourbon, "sweet Olympe needs no help when it comes to taking down some men."

Olympe chuckled, playfully pushing her friend. The scene seemed surreal for Thomas. He hadn't realised how his aunt was so far from the ideal vision of her he had.

"I should go clean up," she said, putting down her glass, quickly kissing Klaus's cheek before rushing upstairs.

"Ah, I should do the same..." sighed Rebekah shrugging the rest of her bourbon in one go. 

"Tell me, sister, what really happened? Did they try to do something to you both?" Elijah asked coming closer to Klaus and Rebekah.

"They tried to take advantage of two young women who actually're very capable of defending themselves," she answered, "now if you let me, I am going to clean myself!" 

Thomas watched her going up the stairs still petrified I'm his seat, and the fact that none of them seemed to realise he was still here didn't help him be comfortable. 

"We have to leave this country, Niklaus," Elijah urgently started, his voice low, "this is getting too dangerous. We should leave while we still can."

"And where do you propose we go? We can't go anywhere in Europe, and forget about Russia! Do you plan on going back to America, brother?"

"I was thinking about it, yes."

"Come on, Elijah! We can't do that to Olympe! You know she's attached to her country, she is happy helping the people here. It helps her move on, and -- and, I can't take that away from her..." Klaus sighed looking outside by the window.

"I'm sure she'll accept the idea of leaving if you try to talk to her," he insisted. 

"I don't know, brother... I won't promise you anything. I will try, but that's it, I'm not forcing her." He answered, closing the discussion by leaving the room. 

Elijah slowly turned to Thomas and observed him for a minute. He came closer, sitting beside him.

"We never really talked, mister De Letang, since you arrived in our house," he started, scrutinizing him with his piercing gaze, "how are you doing?"

Thomas quickly cleared his throat before answering.   
"I am doing much better thanks to your family kindness and Olympe, thank you for asking," he answered, trying to appear as calm as possible.

"Hum, that's a good thing then," he realised his eyes all over his face before continuing, "I was wondering if you were still uncomfortable seeing our feed."

"Ah..." Thomas started scratching his head trying to think of an appropriate answer, "I guess I was just surprised back then. It doesn't make me feel uncomfortable. You are all vampires, after all, it is necessary for you to drink blood."

"That's the answer I wanted to hear," he said, standing up from his seat, starting to walk away, before stopping by the door, turning to Thomas one last time, "but you should be careful with the expression on your face, mister De Letang. Your disgusted anger might be ignored by Olympe, but not from me or my siblings. You could be our next meal without knowing it..." his threat reasoned for a few seconds before he finally left, leaving a terrified Thomas.

~~~

Olympe was sitting by the window in her room, she was reading a long letter from her descendant named Ophelia. It was an answer to the letter she had sent a month prior. The letter was alarming, Ophelia had written that Thomas, despite being the grandson of Adelaide De Letang, had been raised by an anti-vampire father and that even since before the war he was already unstable. They didn't shine him out of their coven because they feared he would cause greater damage without anyone to control him. 

Olympe was worried, the rest of the letter explained how he had created all kinds of spells to control, torture, and kill vampires. Before leaving for the front, he even had started perfecting a spell that would allow one vampire to become human again.

So, Olympe was worried and she didn't know how to handle this news. She didn't want to kill him since she didn't know for sure he was a threat to her and the Mikaelson. But if she told them about what the letter said, they wouldn't negotiate for his life and immediately executed him. 

She decided to hide the letter, thinking it would buy her some time to think of a solution. 

Three days had passed since the letter and Thomas had disappeared without a word.

"Are you sure you have no idea where he could be?" Elijah asked for the dozen times. Niklaus, Rebekah and him had sat down with Olympe in the living room, trying to think of where the human could be.

"No, Elijah, I don't know," she tiredly sighed. And she truly didn't know what was going on inside Thomas's head. She checked the time and saw that she should be at the hospital by now.  
"I have to leave, I will ask if anyone has seen him in the city," she said, grabbing her coat and leaving the heavy atmosphere.

She was walking in the deserted streets, trying to avoid the heavy rain. She sighed again, watching the dark sky and wondering where could be that nephew of hers. She was worried. She liked the man, he could be charming, and he was smart. She was mostly worried about his well being, he was still fragile from his wounds and from the battlefield.

She was so engrossed in her own thoughts she didn't see the eyes following her to the hospital, and then, spying on her for the rest of the day. She was so preoccupied for the rest of the week that she didn't realise someone was watching her. 

~~~

A week after Thomas' disappearance, he suddenly came back in the middle of one morning while Olympe was at the hospital. The Mikaelson siblings were all sitting in their living room when he entered, surprising them. 

Immediately, they were on their feet, Niklaus pushing the man against the nearest wall.

"Easy, man, Olympe won't be pleased if you hurt me," he said with a knowing smile. However, Niklaus didn't let go. 

"Where were you these last days, Thomas?" Immediately asked Elijah, coming closer.

"I had to take few days from vampires..." he answered, slightly shrugging against the wall, Niklaus pressing him into it.

"Why?" Rebekah enquired, staying farther than her brothers.

"Because I needed to think. I needed to be sure of what to do next and I do now."

"And what is it that you're planning to do?" Snarled Klaus.

Instead of answering, Thomas attention zeroed in Klaus, staring straight into his eyes and strongly holding his hands pressing him against the wall.

"Did you ever watched her at the hospital?" He angrily whispered, "did you ever see how she behave? How does she like to help her patients? How good she is at acting human? She never was supposed to be a vampire, she should have died of old age centuries ago. And be hurried by her husband's grave. That would have been better than this half-life she's having by your side, don't you think? The all too sweet Olympe De Letang..." he continued, his eyes sharp and clear but widening by his passion.

"She shouldn't have been a vampire... The blood lust, the killing, all of it is a curse you have put on her. I've found a way to reverse it." He paused looking up to watch the siblings with a bright smile, "I came to tell you I will change her to her old self, and k will find a way to kill all of you, so she'll never seek you out ever again."

"Are you stupid or just crazy?" Klaus all but growled, "coming here, in the house of the most powerful vampires, to threaten us?!" He yelled, his hands crushing Thomas' shoulders, "how dare you?!" 

His eyes started to darken with bright golden wolf eyes, but right before he ripped his throat, Thomas latched out his power. He started chanting old cursed, pledging the siblings with deadly headaches and blood started to flow down their eyes and ears, forcing them off their knees.

"I will found a way to kill you all and bring Olympe home, just wait." He finally said, walking out of the house as if nothing happened, leaving them in their terrible pain.

Later, when their headaches had lessened, the siblings took the decision to bring Olympe home first so they can talk about the situation. Consequently, Niklaus rushed to the hospital, looking for his lover, finding her helping a half-dead man, giving him some water. He precipitately ran to her, stealing her away without a word.


	10. Chapter 10

When they arrived in front of the house, Olympe strongly pushed him away yelling.

"What the hell Niklaus?"

"We need to talk to you, let's go inside."

"It couldn't wait until I came back home, seriously?" She incredulously asked while following him inside.

Elijah and Rebekah were standing in the middle of the room, Niklaus quickly joining them.

"What is going on?" She asked feeling more and more irritated.

"Maybe we should be the one asking you, Olympe," Rebekah asked back.

"I'm sorry, is this an interrogation?" She questioned. She tried looking at Nik but he purposely avoided her eyes, "Nik? Tell me what is going on, please?"

"Thomas came this morning," he quietly said, still not looking at her.

"Really? What does it have to do with me? Did he explain why he left?"

"We can say he did, yes," answered Elijah, "he said he wanted to stay away from vampires, but that's not what's preoccupying..." he slowly continued.

"Then what is it?" She impatiently asked again, started to seriously feel angry.

"He has a way to make you human again," Rebekah intervened, "and he's looking for a way to kill us."

"What?" Olympe was stunned. What on earth was doing Thomas?

"Did you know about it?" Niklaus asked still looking away.

"Of course not!" She lied. She suddenly thought of the letter hidden in her room and she realised her fear was real.

"Olympe..." Niklaus whispered, closing his eyes tightly, "please, just tell the truth."

"What truth?" 

"I found your letter!" He finally exploded, "Come on, dear, what don't you say the truth ?!" 

Olympe was taken aback. Never in all the centuries, she knew Klaus as he ever yelled at her with such disdain.

"Please, Olympe," gently demanded Rebekah while Elijah looked at her with suspicious eyes.

"He's unstable." She declared, closing her fists. "He's unstable and was raised to hate us all."

"What about the vampire remedy?"

"It's an old spell... almost a legend. There was a rumour that after I was turned my mother started to look for a remedy. But it's only a rumour." She confidently said. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Elijah asked.

"Because it is irrelevant." She declared, looking straight into his eyes, then turning her gaze to Niklaus who was observing her from the corner of his eyes. "I've never once wished of being human again." She came closer to Elijah still staring right into his eyes, her index pressing against his chest   
"You gave me a choice hundreds of years ago and I've made my decision then. I do not regret it and do not wish to change my nature." 

She stepped away, hurt by their suspicious expression. They were doubting her again. She sighed.

"Listen, I will find Thomas and talk to him." With that she left the room and rushed to her room upstairs, taking all that was necessary before leaving without a word for the Mikaelson. 

She went to an abandoned house by the centre of Paris and started placing her stuff in order to cast a spell to find her nephew. She knew the house, she went there a few times when she needed space to practice her magic. Candles were already placed all around the room. 

The location spell didn't require a lot of things, only candles, a map, something from the person and some blood. She disposed everything on the large table in the middle of the room and started. 

" _Inveniet Thomas De Letang_ " her hands above the map, she watched the blood mixture moving across the map, tracing Paris' streets until it stopped. 

Thomas wasn't far from her own location, just two blocks away. She quickly grabbed her poisoned dagger and her bag before she left for his location.

She knocked on the door for a while before he opened it. A young girl opened it, she was around her eighteen and had large sky blue eyes and long red hair. 

"Is Thomas De Letang here?" Olympe immediately asked. 

"Who are you?" The girl asked back clearly frightened.

"His aunt." She pushed past the girl and forcefully entered the house, looking around for her nephew.

She found him in the living room where a large table was installed with tones of candles and bowls on it. Thomas was preparing something.

"Thomas."

"Auntie! Took you long enough!" He exclaimed happily with a smirk. He went to hug her but she stepped back, avoiding him and entering the room.

"What were you thinking Thomas?" She started, trying her best not to tell at him, "threatening the Mikaelson? Going around saying you have a cure for vampirism? What is it all about?"

"I do have a cure, auntie." He went by his table, taking a small glass bottle fill with a reddish liquid. "This is the cure your own mother had started working on, centuries ago." 

Olympe looked at it, not sure of what to feel. She didn't lie earlier when she said she never thought of changing her nature because she had chosen it. She still didn't regret it. But seeing it with her own eyes felt weird. Especially since it was her own mother who had started this. 

"Take it, Olympe, it's for you." He placed it in her hand, closing her fingers around it with his. "drink it."

"How can you be sure it will work anyway?" She asked, her face void of emotion.

"I've tested it. The girl that opened the door was a vampire, she drank this two days ago and this morning woke up human again. It works, auntie, drink it." 

"Why do you want to change me?"

"Because you weren't supposed to be a vampire! You were supposed to be the most talented druid of your generation and died of old age! Not surviving on blood, whoring yourself with the worst of vampires!" 

Her hand had flown in its own. She slapped him. Strong enough for him to fall on the ground. 

"How dare you?" He angrily whispered, "I've healed you, took care of you, housed you... me and the Mikaelson's. And that's how you repaid us? I won't drink this crap." 

She rose her hand and threw it against the opposite wall, before setting on fire the remaining liquid. She waved her hand towards the table and flames appeared there too. 

"Come back to your senses, Thomas, and I will help you make amends with the Mikaelson." She said, taking his head between her hands, weeping off the blood under his nose, "but never do something like this again, okay?" 

He pushed her hands away, looking at his burning works. 

"Get out, Olympe. I have nothing more to tell you." 

"Do not try something that will cost you your life, Thomy."

And she left the house for her own abandon one. 

She regularly verified her nephew's position, hoping he would stay inside his house, but she knew he wasn't about to listen to her when she saw the small peck of blood rapidly moving on the map. She swore seeing where it was going, and quickly ran to the Mikaelson's house, hoping it wasn't too late.

The moment she reached the house she could already hear screaming and crashing. She rushed into the house, finding her nephew fighting the Mikaelson, Niklaus on his knees bleeding from his eyes and ears and screaming in pain, while Rebekah was lying unconscious on the ground and Elijah was trying to stop Thomas from piercing his torso with an oak stick.

"Enough, Thomas," she calmly raised her hands and projected her nephew and Elijah in opposite corners, while the stick levitated to her hand. She immediately set it on fire, watching the flames licking her fingers while the wood changed into ashes.

"I told you to stay where you were," she continued, ignoring the siblings, Rebekah still unconscious.

"I couldn't, Olympe. I know they're the reason why you refused to take the cure! I have to get rid of them or you will never come back to us!" He yelled, his eyes determined. "We are your family, your blood! Not them!"

He took out a long dagger that she remembered was her mother's and started running towards Rebekah. Elijah jumped on him, shoving him away from his sister. Niklaus right behind the young man immediately held him by the throat, his eyes black and gold, fangs ready to bite. He was about to when Olympe intervened, she pushed him away with a wave of her hand, putting her nephew behind her.

"Enough! All of you!" She yelled.

"Are you protecting him?" Niklaus incredulously asked. "Even after he threatened to kill us?"

"He's still my blood, Nik, I won't let you kill him so easily. We have laws and procedures for this kind of situation, just let me send him away to my family, and --"

"You're ready to let a threat to my family go away..." Elijah sombrely murmured, menacingly looking at Olympe, who was still hiding her nephew behind her, holding him with her mind.

"It's also my family, Elijah, and I won't let anything happen to any of you."

"No, this isn't your family, Olympe De Letang, not when you're protecting the very thing that is threatening to destroy us."

"I promise, Elijah, I promise I won't let him hurt you, just don't hurt him, I will send him away, plea--" she didn't have time to finish her plea that Elijah was at her throat.

He was her sire, it was always more complicated to resist him, especially when he was this mad. But she was determined, she started fighting back as much as she could, ignoring Niklaus' disappointed look and Rebekah's unconscious form.

"Have you ever loved my family, Olympe?" He asked with disdain, "have you ever even loved my brother? Who gave you so much? Is this your way to repay us? Threats of death? What will you do next?"

"What are you talking about? I've never ever planned this!" She incredulously yelled, "I love you, Elijah! I will die and crawl out of my grave for Niklaus, you idiot! How can you say something like this?! I am not the enemy!" She couldn't move and she was starting to suffocate. She desperately looked at Niklaus, searching for his eyes, but he was almost turning his back to them. It broke her heart.

"Nik! I love you! You know I do! I'll burn the whole world for you, Nik!" He still stubbornly had his back turned to her.

"Argh! Come on, Elijah, don't do this! I'm not your enemy! I didn't want this to happen but Thomas is still my blood! I treated him, healed him, held him! I can't just turn my back on him. Just send him back to my family, please..." she had started to sob, Elijah crushing her neck between his strong hands, her tears rolling on his fingers. Rebekah was starting to wake up, loudly groaning in the back.

Olympe felt hopeless. It wasn't about saving her nephew anymore, it was about their mistrust in her. It hurt so much she felt like she was drowning, also it might just be Elijah's hand crushing her neck.

"After all this time," she quietly sobbed, looking into Elijah's eyes, "you still don't trust me..." she turned her eyes to Niklaus who had slightly turned towards them, his face emotionless. "After all this time, I am still not family... not even for you Niklaus..." her sob broke her voice and she closed her eyes, letting her tears roll freely on his hands. "Go ahead, Elijah, kill me. I know now you will never love me the way I love each of you. All these centuries proving myself to all of you, for this result?" She brokenly laughed through her tears, "hell no, I don't think so. Go ahead kill me, I don't care anymore..." She closed her eyes again, relaxing her body and letting her head fall back so that her throat was completely at his mercy.

There was no noise for a moment as if time had been suspended, but suddenly a loud scream resonated from behind Olympe and Thomas jumped out of her shadow, towards Elijah. However, Niklaus was faster and he ripped his heart out before he could even touch his brother.

With a final death rattle, Thomas fell on the ground with a loud stomp. 

"Thomas..." Olympe cried but she still didn't fight Elijah's hold, she turned her eyes towards him, pure hatred directed directly to him. "Come on! Go ahead! What are you waiting for, you coward! Kill me! I know you want it!" She yelled more tears rolling on her cheeks. 

A slim hand appeared on Elijah's own. Rebekah was trying to let her brother go, her eyes wide in panic.

"Elijah, let her go!" She shoved his hands away, pushing him hard. "Have you gone mad? How could you do this to her? She is no for, brother!" She violently turned to a silent Niklaus. "And you?! How could you tolerate this?"

"Enough, Bekah..." Olympe quietly whispered strong red imprints were marking her neck. Her eyes were red and her face paler than usual. She looked so vulnerable, it was heartbreaking. She slowly turned to Niklaus, silently begging him to say something.

"Why are you so quiet, Niklaus?" She gently asked, her earlier outburst gone, only leaving her vulnerable.

"I don't know what to think, Olympe. You protected him against us. It could happen again. I don't know... I--" 

"Nik," she cut him making him look at her, "do you love me?" She simply asked, expecting a simple answer. 

He hesitated. 

"I do." He looked away, "Do you still love me?"

She didn't hesitate.

"Is that even a question? Of course, I do. I always will." 

He looked at her, trying to understand where she was going.

"If one day, I truly turned against your siblings, will you kill me?" 

He didn't answer, looking away.

"Alright, simpler question, then, if one day, one of you, let's say, Elijah, turned against the rest of you, would you kill him?" 

"I don't know, Olympe..." he sighed, tiredly.

"And yet, you expected it from me when you can't even answer it yourself."

"It was different." Intervened Elijah.

"It's only different because you never considered me family. If you don't see me like family, it is easy to take this decision, to answer this question." She looked at all of them, brokenly laughing at their face. They had the audacity to look sorry. Some tears escaped her eyes again. 

She quickly left the room, the left the house, not looking back, until a hand stopped her.

"Please, don't go," Niklaus begged her, desperately holding her hand, "let's talk it out, Olympe, please. Don't go, please."

"There's nothing to talk about Nik, you all made yourself clear." She removed her hand from him, turning her back, "don't try to reach for me. That's all I'm asking for." She finally looked over her shoulder, only to see his face, wet from his tears. "Goodbye, Niklaus." 

And with this, she left and disappeared from their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with one more chapter! I hope you guys still like it so far!   
> Also sorry if you find any mistakes because even if I try to re-read my work, sometimes some mistakes escape my attention  
> Leave a comment if you have the time and some kuddos!
> 
> Love y'all!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello  
> sorry for the delay hehe  
> life's been ethic lately so I'm trying to keep on posting and all but I may be late in the future  
> so I apologise in advance
> 
> anywayyy  
> I hope you'll like this chapter as well  
> don't hesitate to comment !

_But I still get lonely_

_And, baby, only then do I let myself recline_

_Can I let go? And let your memory dance_

_In the ballroom of my mind_

_Across the county line_

_It hurts to love you, but I still love you_

_It's just the way I feel_

_And I'd be lying, if I kept hiding_

_The fact that I can't deal_

_And that I've been dying_

_For something real_

_-_ 13 beaches, Lana Del Rey

-Present-day-

"Welcome, miss."

" _Gracie_."

The young lady walked into the building, joining the current party. Her hair had grown past her shoulders and she was wearing a tight little black dress with red high heels to match her red lipstick. She walked confidently into the crowded room, saluting a few people on her way.

She passed the dance floor, ignoring every look on her. She was unintentionally drawing all the attention to her. She stopped by a large booth occupied by one man and three women. She sat there, crossing her long legs and watching the man with a knowing smile.

"Good evening, Kol," she said, her voice melodious despite the loud music around them.

"Good evening, dearest Olympe!" He happily exclaimed, shooing away the women so he could hug his best friend.

"How long has it been since last time?" He asked after, serving her a cup of Champagne.

"Ten months or so, I'll say."

Olympe was smiling. She had heard that the moment Kol woke up, he had searched for her. It wasn't the Kol she knew, though. He had a new face, a new body. Instead of the short straight chestnut hair and large brown eyes, he had now wild curly blond hair and almond blue eyes. But he was still very handsome, charming every lady in the room. She also heard this miracle was only possible thanks to his mother, Esther, for which she had been sceptical. But Mikaelson's problems didn't concern her anymore, so she had turned a blind eye. He was the only one she ever accepted to meet after she left, all those years ago. And it was for the only reason that when the accident happened, Kol was deeply daggered and hidden in the house, so she didn't treat him like the rest of his siblings.

"Aren't you supposed to be stalking that cute witch?" She asked again, enjoying her drink while eyeing a tall blond who was staring at her.

"I am," he answered, "but I'm taking a quick break to visit my dearest friend and Italy!" He laughed, "I just love Florence..." he said.

"You especially like the women's blood here, my friend," she laughed too.

"Oh, come on, Oly, I know you love them too!"

They drank in comfortable silence for a while, before he turned to her again, observing her with concerned eyes.

"How is work?"

"As good as it can be," she laughed, "I'll be promoted in a few weeks I think." She added with a proud smile.

"I still don't get why you absolutely wanted to become a neurosurgeon..."

"Because I had to choose the most complicated one so it can be a little challenging!" She continued laughing.

He laughed with her, but he still wondered how she truly felt. He didn't want to push further so he stayed quiet and enjoyed the party a little longer before they decided to leave for a quieter place.

Kol left two nights later and Olympe went back to her own peaceful life. It lasted until four months later, a sudden call woke her up in the middle of the night.

~~~

On the other hand, the Mikaelson had lived an eventful life. After a while they went back to New-Orlean, only to find Marcel Gerard alive and King of the French quarter. At the same time, a young woman named Hayley arrived in their life, announcing that she was pregnant with Niklaus's baby.

The miraculous baby... From there, it was an endless war to protect this unborn child. Even after Marcel and the Mikaelson had reconciled, the danger was still here with the new knowledge of the deal their mother had made with their aunt.

She will come and take every firstborn of every generation.

Esther, their mother, had broken the deal when she transformed her children into vampires, stopping them from having any children, all except Niklaus, the hybrid. His wolf part had been able to create a miracle than either his mother or his aunt could have predicted.

But now, between the witches of the French quarter and their aunt Dahlia, the baby wasn't safe anywhere, but most of it, the Mikaelson couldn't protect this little miracle by themselves. They were facing too many powerful enemies at the same time and had too little ally.

They were desperate for a solution. That's how the name of Olympe De Letang was pronounced during a conversation for the first time in years. They needed their most powerful ally and Olympe was powerful. Very powerful.

Reunited in the compound library, Marcel, Hayley and the Mikaelson's siblings were discussing a new plan, until Rebekah said her name. Objectively, she was the best option. As she reminded them, Olympe was smart and powerful, and she was a doctor. She was a master in the art of poison and still waved her own magic while being a vampire.

"Come on, you know I'm right!" She continued, facing their expressionless faces, "she could set on fire the whole quarter in the blink of an eye!"

She looked at every person in the room, hoping they would see her point. But they were all holding their head low. She sighed, pinching her nose, feeling the beginning of a headache.

"We need her help, Elijah, we don't have any other choice..." said Rebekah, trying to convince her brother. Niklaus had stiffened at that and purposely turned his back to the rest of them, hiding them too much of the emotions that were showing on his face.

"She will not help us," declared Klaus still with his back turned, "Elijah made sure of that years ago."

"Maybe if I -- or Kol -- try to call her, talk to her, maybe -- just maybe -- she'll agree to help, she-" Rebekah was cut by Klaus storming out of the room, his face turned in a scowl.

Rebekah deeply sighed, passing a stressed hand through her golden hair.

"I'll try to call her, we are running out of options anyway," she declared before leaving the room too.

Marcel turned to Elijah, a deep frown on his face while his fingers were scratching his chin.

"I hope you have a hell out of an apology for her if she ever shows up. That's the least you can do if she accepts to help our asses," he said before following after Rebekah, leaving Elijah and Hayley alone.

She was looking at him with curious eyes, wondering what he did to their mysterious possible saviour.

"What did you do to that woman?" She finally voiced out her thoughts. She watched him stiffened and straightened his spine, looking away.

"No good," was his answer.

"Well, if you could elaborate I would greatly appreciate it, Elijah."

He sighed, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"You have to understand that Olympe De Letang, our possible saviour, has a long history with my family. We met sometime around 1245 in France. She was -- still miraculously is -- a druid, which is a different kind of magical being. She's more powerful than any witches could ever be, even more so since she's a vampire. I turned her after one night had badly turned and that she was left for dead. We always had a complicated relationship, but I used to consider her like a sister... she'd always been really close to our family, especially Rebekah, Kol, and mostly Niklaus. We've spent centuries together. But eighty years ago, one of her descendants, just as powerful as she is, went mad and was menacing the safety of my family. She tried to defend him, to help him, but he was still a threat, and I couldn't allow him to live."

"So, you kill one of her descendants." She stated, "Great."

"Not exactly, but it wasn't the fact that we killed one member of her family that made her leave us..." he sighed, rubbing his hands on his face, remorse heavily weighing on his shoulders, "it was the way I acted towards her, what I said to her... I pushed her away, treated her like a foe when she had been an ally for more than seven hundred years... I doubted her loyalty, but most of all, I doubted her love for our family. It was unforgivable in her eyes and she had preferred to go her own way. I don't think Niklaus ever forgave me for that."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"He loved her so much... Every time they were reunited, it only meant a period of peacefulness as long as she was by his side, but every time she left, it was the beginning of an era of slaughters and war."

"That woman must be an angel then."

"She definitely isn't. She is more like Niklaus than anyone. My brother used to say that the way she killed was an art."

"Oh, well, that's nice, another psychopath."

Elijah laughed, straightening himself. "She won't do anything to you, don't worry." He assured her.

On the other side of the compound, Rebekah was feeling highly frustrated. Olympe wasn't answering her phone and she couldn't tell it was because she was ignoring her or she was busy. She turned to her sister, Freya, who was looking at her unsure.

"Could you try to send her a message or communicate with her?" She desperately asked.

"I can try, yes, but do you have anything that was hers?"

They moved to a table where candles and a map were placed.

"Wait here," she said, leaving the room. She came back five minutes later with a thin silver necklace with a pendant in the shape of the moon.

"Here, that was one of her favourites, it should work."

Freya took it and threw it in her large bowl where she mixed it with different mixtures. Once satisfied, she dived her hands in it and started chanting her spell.

Her subconscious was transported to Florence, in the surgical room of a hospital where Olympe was currently working. She quickly studied the woman, or at least what she could see of her since she was covered in a blue gown like all the nurses and doctors around her. The woman's eyes slightly moved in her direction and for a second she froze. She swiftly came back to her body in New-Orlean.

"She is too busy to answer, don't worry." She reassured her sister, removing her hands from the bowl.

"Oh, that's great!" She whined.

"Maybe you should let Kol do it," Freya tried, "from what you told me, she doesn't want to talk to you, to any of you actually, except Kol. He's the only one who had seen her in years."

"Yes, maybe..." Rebekah looked melancholic and regretful. She missed her friend and she wished to talk to her, maybe explain herself. Nonetheless, she took her phone out again, pressing her little brother's number.

"Kol?"

"Yes." his brother was still very cold with his siblings, he didn't want to forgive them too easily.

"I have a favour to ask you."

"Tell me more and I'll tell you if I want to help."

"We need you to call Olympe." she simply declared, watching Elijah silently entering the room. She put the phone on speaker.

"No." his answer was direct and his tone fina, "She doesn't want to talk or see any of you and I can understand why. The only thing she ever asked from you was to stay the hell away from her. It is one very simple thing. Can't you even respect that?" he sounded angry now.

"Kol, it's an urgent situation..." she tried to explain, "I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't desperate. Trust me, I really want her to be happy, but we don't have any other options."

"Happy?" he humorlessly laughed, "You think she is happy? Bloody hell, do you even know her? She isn't happy, Rebekah! She's trying to survive knowing she lost eight hundred years of her life to our family! And to compensate for this, she had asked for one little thing! And you can't even respect that."

"Please, Kol... We don't have any other option to protect the baby and Hayley," intervened Elijah, almost begging.

"It is your fault, brother, that we lost Olympe. Suffer the consequences." he was about to hang up when Rebekah intervened again.

"Please, Kol! Please... Don't do it for us, we don't deserve it. Do it for the unborn child. Without Olympe, this kid will never be born, or the moment the baby will, they will kill him or her. Please, don't let that happen because of our past mistakes. This baby is innocent... Please, Kol." she begged him, tightly holding her phone. There was a long silence for a few minutes before they could hear the youngest Mikaelson loudly sighing.

"I'll try." he said, "But I don't guarantee that she'll accept."

"Thank you, brother, really." she sighed, relieved.

"Don't thank me, I am betraying a friend." and with this, he hung up, leaving the rest of his siblings feeling a bit hopeful.

~~~

Kol sighed, he felt terrible for what he was about to ask his best friend. It took him half the day to convince himself it was the right thing to do. And for once, he really wanted to do the right thing. This unborn child was innocent, it was true but it didn't make him feel better knowing it.

Nonetheless, he grabbed his phone and dialled her number. The phone rang for a moment before she finally answered.

"Hi Kol, already missing me?" she jokingly answered.

"Yeah, I was wondering how you were doing," he tried to appear as normal as usual but he couldn't help feeling awkward.

"I'm a bit tired. I just finished a four-hour-long operation and I am famished."

She sounded happy, he thought, and he made him feel way worse.

"Listen, Oly, I have a favour to ask you." he finally said.

"Oh? What is it?" she asked curiously, she still sounded cheerful.

"My siblings and I need your help."

There was a long silence over the phone, and he used it to explain everything to her, except for who was the father of this child, fearing she would definitely say no hearing the truth.

"So, let me get this straight. You all need my help protecting a miracle unborn baby because your aunt and the French quarter witches want it either dead or as a source of power. Woah, this kid isn't even born and it already had more enemies than most!" she humorlessly joked. "But how can this girl be pregnant? You told me the father was a vampire, right?"

Kol couldn't answer her. He broke his heart thinking of when she would know.

"Kol?" she asked again, "What aren't you telling me?"

He still stayed silent, closing his eyes, waiting for her to connect the dots.

"Don't tell me... The girl, she's a wolf, right? And, he..." she stopped, her breath stopped too. "Kol." her voice was cold but he could still hear the pain through the ice.

"Yes, dearest?" he softly answered.

"He's the father Niklaus?"

"Yes."

She stayed quiet for a while and he wished to be by her side at this moment. He could only imagine the pain in her eyes. He really hated his brother right now.

"I will help." she suddenly declared.

"Oly, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Who do you take me for, to ignore a baby in danger?" she coldly asked, "Tell them I will help."

And with that, she hung up. Kol hadn't felt so bad in a long time, and the feeling didn't leave even after he announced the good news to his siblings. 

~~~

The day following the news, Klaus felt desperate. His friend and private psychologist, Camille O'Connell came to visit and she found him sadly painting in his room. They had talked for a while, when he explained to her the current situation of his family before he asked her to leave him alone and that he would join her later.

Later, he entered his office, seeing his young friend holding a small picture. She looked up to him and stood to come closer.

"I've found this picture of you and a woman in the library..." She showed him the old black and white picture.

It showed Olympe, brightly smiling at Niklaus who mirrored her expression, one arm around her waist. She was wearing one of her pearly dresses, he remembered this one to be light blue, with her hair freely cascading in slight waves over her shoulders. He could see the shimmer of her engagement ring, and a sudden wave of melancholy hit him, bringing tears into his eyes.

"I can see she was someone really important to you," Camille added after a while, watching Niklaus tightly holding the old photo, "for what it is, she was very beautiful."

"She _is_ very beautiful, she's still alive," he said through his clenched teeth.

"Oh," she looked embarrassed, "sorry then, I've been noisy."

"It's okay," he sighed looking away from the picture, "come, I'll show you something."

He led her to his art room, before going to the farthest corner where a large and long cabinet stood. He swiftly opened it and hanging in it was a rather large portrait of a couple holding each other. Camille immediately understood that the painting was about Niklaus and that woman. They were painted holding each other tightly, staring right through each other's eyes with bright smiles. They were in a beautiful garden surrounded by sunlight and flowers. It was very romantic. And it was also very detailed, she could almost imagine them breathing.

"I wanted to give it to her as a gift after our wedding," he simply said, "her name's Olympe De Letang. She has been a vampire for more than seven hundred years. And this painting was done in 1745 by one of her descendants. A very talented woman called Adelaide De Letang."

"What happened?" She asked.

"Let's say she and our family had a fight that neither words nor fists could change. So, she decided to leave. She can be quite stubborn when she wants to." He said with a melancholic smile, grazing the woman's smile on the painting with the tip of his fingers, before closing the door.

"Is she the woman that is supposed to help us with Hayley and the baby?"

He nodded, sitting on one chair, showing another one for his friend.

"And she said yes?" she asked unsurely, "Does she know you're the father?"

"I don't know, Cami.." he shrugged, his face so sad she didn't push it, instead she served them two glass of Bourbon, allowing him to drink away his sadness. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here another chapter! YAY  
> Also, I'm writing a quick note to say that I'm ultra busy with exams and papers, plus I have a few more ideas that have pop up in my mind for other stories so maybe I will slow down the pace for this story.  
> For now, no worries I have still many chapters already written
> 
> Anyway, hope you like this chapter as well, don't forget to leave kuddos and comments !

Olympe had to sit after the phone call. Her head was spinning and she felt suffocating. She could hear her heartbreaking into a thousand pieces. A broken sob escaped her mouth while she tried to cover it with her mouth.

He doesn't love me anymore, she thought. It was the only thing she could think about. And she felt so stupid.

She allowed herself to cry for a few minutes, before standing up again, changing into her civil clothes and leaving the hospital. She quickly texted Kol, telling him she couldn't leave Florence right away, she had an essential operation the next day, and she couldn't just bail it. She didn't wait for an answer and turned off her phone, only keeping her beeper and drove away to her home.

She had a sleepless night, so instead of resting, she started packing and writing a few emails so she could leave without trouble, and bought a ticket plane for tomorrow's night. The next day, she went to the hospital, as usual, performed a six-hour-long surgery before going to her director. She didn't have to negotiate for too long before he agreed to give her the authorization of leaving. She compelled him, asking to leave for who knows how long and left the building. 

She rested for two hours before finishing packing, before grabbing her stuff and closing the door of her house.

Upon arriving in New-Orlean, Olympe thought of walking around for a while, before going to the Mikaelson. In all honesty, she didn't want to go there and was looking for excuses. She was still very curious about what had changed in the city, that is why she was slowly walking around, enjoying the music and joyful chatter around her.

She entered a bar and found herself a seat at the counter, observing the people drinking and chatting around her.

"What can I get you?" A young pretty blond was standing behind the counter, watching Olympe with a kind smile.

"One iced whiskey, please."

The next minute, her glass was in front of her, and the lady was smiling at her.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked, and Olympe nodded, mirroring her gentle smile. "Where are you from? I don't mean to be noisy, but you have a slight accent and I can't tell where it is from." she laughed, scratching the back of her head.

"I'm French," she said, "But I usually lived in Italy. I just landed this morning."

"Oh? Do you have family here?" the blond continued their conversation.

"Not really no... One old friend called for help and I couldn't refuse," she said with a side smile, drinking her whiskey.

"Oh, I see..." she nodded while filling some guy's glass, "That friend might be important for you to fly across the ocean only to help him."

"It's not even about helping him personally, but his troublesome siblings..."

"Ah, then it's family problems! Well, do you know his family?"

"I do. I lived with them for a very long time."

"And why did you leave? you don't have to answer, I'm being noisy." she precipitately added with an apologetic face.

"It's okay. Let's just say we all had a fight and the only solution was for me to leave."

"I'm sorry to hear that." she continued, leaning on the counter. "Anyway, welcome to New-Orlean, I hope you'll like your stay here! I'm Camille, by the way!"

"Nice to meet you, Camille." she shook her hand, "I'm Olympe."

Camille's eyes widened and she stiffened. But she quickly smiled back before Olympe could be suspicious. She left her drinking her glass while she served other clients.

Olympe was oblivious to Camille, too busy observing people around her. She had a melancholic expression on her face, and Camille couldn't help but think that she and Klaus shared the same sadness. Soon enough, Olympe finished her drink and left the bar. She walked around for a while before stopping by a large market she knew was full of witches.

She went and sat on a bench by the fountain, trying to see who were the new witches of the French quarter. She spotted two teenagers, probably almost 18, animatedly talking. Her eyes lingered on the boy and she realised he was a very young vampire. She slightly leaned forward, using her enhance hearing to listen to their conversation.

"No, Davina, I'm telling you this is a bad idea, really--"

"Josh." She cut her friend, "do you know that woman there?"

He looked at Olympe, frowning.

"No, never saw her in my all life."

"She's staring at us."

Olympe watched the girl slightly raising her hands, and she felt her wards shifting a little. She smiled, that petite girl was a witch.

The girl walked to Olympe with a determined face before stopping in front of her, crossing her arms. Her friend quickly following behind her.

"Who are you?" She directly asked, frowning at Olympe's smiling face.

"I'm Olympe." She simply answered. Her melodious accent made her frown more.

"You're not from the French Quarter," the girl stated.

"No, I'm literally French though."

The boy snorted behind and Olympe kindly matched his smile.

"Okay, my turn to ask questions!" She cheerfully exclaimed, she pointed at the boy, "you are a newly turned vampire" she then turned to the girl, "and you are a witch of the French quarter, ancestral kind of witches, am I right?"

"How did you know?" The boy gasped while his friend still looked suspicious.

"You definitely act like a newly turned, no offence. And you, I can feel your magical aura, it's the same that the French quarter witches years ago. I could also add you are a harvest girl."

"I am," she nodded, her pretty mouth slightly agape. "Who are you? You aren't just a french vampire."

It was Olympe's turn to laugh and the melodious sound resonated through the whole place.

"I'm Olympe De Letang, maybe my name ring a bell." Davina's mouth opened more. She looked less suspicious now.

"How old are you exactly?" The boy asked.

"It is very rude to ask a lady her age, young man," she joked.

"I mean, it's pretty difficult to guess vampire's age because -- well-- you look like you're not even twenty-five but really, you might be like two hundred years old or something, so..."

Olympe laughed at his rambling, finding it quite cute.

"I'm around 770 years old," she simply answered while the two friends loudly gasped.

"Well, it was charming you two cuties, but I have to go! See you around!"

And as she started walking away she could still hear them

"Do you think she is here to cause more trouble?" The girl asked.

"I don't know, but she's either an ally or an enemy and I'm not sure I want her to be the enemy."

"Yeah, me neither."

And then, Olympe turned a corner and their voices disappeared. She looked at her watch and thought it was time she made her appearance at the Mikaelson's house.

~~~

Someone had entered the compound and Hayley alerted by the noise had came by the balcony to see who it was.

Hayley watched a woman enter the compound completely mesmerised. She was tall and walked confidently as if she owned the place. Her beauty was blinding. She has the body every woman wants: long strong legs, large hips, small waist, and slightly muscular arms. Her small face was shaped into a heart with high cheekbones and a sharply defined jaw. She has bright sharp hazel cat-like eyes, and full reddish lips, surrounded by waves of dark hair. She almost looked unreal. Like a goddess in a human body.

Hayley watched the druid walk into the centre of the compound, looking around the place. She couldn't tell what she was thinking, her ethereal face completely void of any emotion and her eyes as hard as steel. The whole compound has fell silence at her arrival until a vague form rushed to the centre of the compound too. 

She watched Klaus stopped a few meters away from the woman with his mouth slightly agape and wide eyes. He looked like he saw a ghost.

"Hi, Nik," the beautiful woman said, waving a hand at him with a small smile on her lips, "Long time no see."

"I didn't think you'll answer our calls," Klaus whispered, coming closer to the druid.

"I heard that your family needed my help, I will always help you," she shrugged, "I am forever indebted with your keen, Nik, you know that." she watched him with a weirdly soft expression while she tugged strands of dark hair behind her ears.

"Nonsense, it is us that are indebted to you, Olympe..." he said back. He walked towards her, about to hug her but stopped himself and stepped back, watching her with a sad smile.

Hayley was surprised, to say the least. She has never seen Klaus Mikaelson, the devil himself, so emotional and soft with anyone. It was an odd sign to witness she decided. 

After Klaus, his brother Kol rushed into the entrance and brightly smiled at Olympe.

"Olympe, dearest!" He ran and hugged her tightly while the woman gently laughed.

"Kol, you're back in your own body!"

"Yeah, long story, darling." 

Kol pushed his brother, Klaus, away from Olympe who wasn't even looking at the man. Klaus looked deeply dejected but didn't pushed it and stepped away. 

The youngest Mikaelson held the woman face between his hands and tenderly looked at her.

"You don't have to do it, you know?"

"It's a little too late now, Kol." She softly said, holding his hands too, "Where's Rebekah? I would like to talk to her." 

She looked around, searching for the blond. But her eyes stopped on Hayley who was trying to hide behind the column on the balcony. The woman's face immediately darkens, so dark he completely changed her completion. When she once looked as gentle as an angel, now looked like a real demon. Shadows sculpted her face differently and, to Hayley surprised, black sparks flew around her fingers. 

In the blink of an eye, Olympe was standing in front of Hayley who stepped back, frightened. Olympe's eyes were on her belly which was starting to show more. She deeply breathed in before she slowly raised her eyes to meet hers. 

"So, you're the pregnant girl." She simply said. Her face was cold as ice even though, her voice was still gentle. 

Hayley slightly nodded, looking unsure. 

"And I'm supposed to protect that baby." She pointed to her belly which pushed Hayley to protectively covered it, taking another step back.

"Enough, Olympe," Klaus had appeared behind Hayley before she stepped in front of her, shielding her. 

Olympe snorted. 

"You're right for once, I have enough." She said, turning away from them. She smiled at Kol, holding his arm. "Let's find your sister, shall we?" 

"Yes, let's get out of here, dearest." 

And with that, both friends left the compound.

~~~

Rebekah was at Marcel's and she was quite surprised to open the door to see Olympe and Kol brightly smiling at her.

"Olympe?" She sounded so surprised, her beautiful blue eyes widening from it.

"Hi, Bekah." She shily waved at her friend.

"Oh dear lord, Olympe!" She exclaimed tightly hugging her friend with teary eyes.

Olympe softly laughed, caressing her friend's back.

"How have you been, darling?" She gently asked, stepping back a little.

"I have so many things to tell you, Oly, let's sit inside, first." She showed them inside, sitting on the sofa in the middle of the large living room.

"Rebekah?" A male voice resonated in the room, and Olympe's eyes became teary.

Marcel walked into the room with a surprise expression that became even more surprised as he watched Olympe standing.

"Olympe?"

"Marcellus..." she whispered as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

The man brightly smiled before running into her opened arms, tightly hugging her, happily laughing. She just laughed the same hugging him back.

"You're really alive..." she tenderly kissed the cheek of the man she once considered a son. "How?"

"It's a long story for another day, Oly."

She stayed until later that night, chatting with her friends, trying to catch up on all she missed. Once it was one hour past midnight, she decided it was time for her to leave. But Kol wondered where she was going to sleep and that made her stop.

She didn't really plan on sleeping. How could she? After everything she saw today, her mind was working fast, really fast, so fast she couldn't understand half her own thoughts. But one thing was sure: she needed time to think further to order her mind.

And the lack of sleep wasn't an issue. She had spent plenty of sleepless nights since she left the Mikaelson, even more since she became a surgeon.

So, instead of giving her friends a proper answer, she shrugged and left Marcel's loft. She was still a little shocked that her friend was still alive. Good kind of shock though.

She walked back to her white Mustang, driving away to the French quarter. She wanted to see the place at night, maybe go for a drink or two, before going for a much needed thinking session.

She stopped by the bar she went to earlier today, wondering if the nice woman, Camille if she remembered correctly, would be here. Anyway, she really needed her whiskey right now so she pushed open the door and went to the counter, just like earlier.

Camille wasn't there, but a dark skin man was, he was staring at his drink with a dark expression that was a wide contrast to the general joy of the place. She sat right next to him thinking she just found her drinking partner.

She quickly ordered her iced drink and once she had it, she knocked it in one go. Instead, she asked the bartender for his bottle. She served herself one more glass that she drank as fast as the first one, before serving a third one. She just stared at it for a while, blatantly ignoring the dark skin man staring at her now.

"Bad day?" He had a low voice. He sounded exhausted, not because of physical works but more mentally exhausted.

"Hell, yeah," she sighed turning to the man next to her. "You seem like you're having a bad day too."

"Hell, yeah." He mimicked her. She smirked.

"My name's Olympe." She extended her hand to shake his. "I'm new in town."

He shook hers, his expression showed her that he already knew who she was.

"Or so, I heard." He answered. "Vincent Griffith."

"Nice to meet." She smiled at him, trying to get him less stiff.

"It might just be a coincidence, but I heard your name from the mouth of people I don't particularly appreciate." He continued, sipping his drink.

"Ah?"

"You're a vampire, right?"

"Yeah..." she served herself a fourth glass. "So what? Are you going to try and kill me?" She smirked again, but her eyes were tired too. She was feeling a bit too overwhelmed today.

"Kill you?" He snorted, shaking his head. "hell no, that's way too dirty work, miss." He turned to her slightly frowning but not particularly on the defensive. "Are you friends with the Mikaelson?"

"Depends on which one." She simply answered. "If we're talking Kol and Rebekah, then yes. If we're talking about the rest, then not anymore." She stopped sipping her whiskey, now facing the man.

"Okay, my turn. You're a french quarter witch, but you don't like their method, so you're not currently practising, or at least, you're trying not to." He listed, carefully watching his face shifting.

"Well, yes, you guessed it... But I'm not practising for larger reasons than the French quarter witches' method." he shrugged.

"Hum, you're broken-hearted..." she guessed again, this time he looked at her seriously surprised and a little taken aback.

"How do you know?"

"I can see it," she simply answered, drinking one more glass.

"Oh." it was his turn to smirk, even if it was humorlessly. "You can see it because you're too."

"Oh my god, you're a psychic!" She mocked him, slightly smirking.

"Who dares to hurt such a pretty creature?" He continued, his voice still mocking but it kind of fitted the mood so she said nothing about it.

"Try and guess it."

He observed her for a moment, taking her appearance for the first time. It wasn't like she looked bad or anything, she was wearing a simple white shirt and black suit pants with some classy expensive shoes. Her face looked beautiful as it normally looked and not a trend of her hair was out of place. But maybe it was because she looked too perfect that it was somewhat suspicious.

"To be with a woman like you, they have to be pretty exceptional, I say," he slowly started still observing her. "Is it why you came to New-Orlean?"

She nodded, drinking one more glass. Her bottle was almost empty now but she barely felt it.

"Don't tell me the guy who broke your heart is a Mikaelson!" He exclaimed looking so desperate she laughed. A real laugh resonated through the whole bar.

"I'm afraid it is the case."

"Damn, what's wrong with you people to always go for the deadliest monster this earth has ever seen?"

"What makes you think I'm not one of those monsters?" She asked curiously, pushing the now empty bottle away.

"Are you?"

She didn't answer. She silently studied the man for a while longer before deciding on her words.

"It is always better to have me as a friend than as a foe."

Now, Vincent looked suspicious, but he didn't add anything. However, he suddenly stiffened, looking over her shoulders.

"Olympe."

It was her turn to stiffen. She could recognize his voice anywhere. She swiftly turned to face Niklaus. He looked as tired as her, a bit desperate too maybe.

"What do you want?" She coldly asked. She couldn't help it, seeing him so close was torture, like she drowning but every so often brought back to the surface for her to breath in a little before drowning again.

"I want to talk with you." His voice was warm and patient, which wasn't new for her but very odd for Vincent.

"I told you back then, there's nothing to talk about." Seeing him so determined hurt her even more. It made her heart fluttered with hope. She hated it.

"Please, Olympe. I just want to be the one explaining everything to you. I think I own you this."

"And an apology," she added shortly. "Fûck, I'll need one more bottle, please," she asked the barman who quickly gave it to her. She turned toward her new acquaintance with an apologetic smile. "Well, Vincent, it was really nice to meet you."

"Yeah, a pleasure," he answered with wary eyes zeroed on Klaus patiently waiting behind her. "I hope to see you around, Olympe." 


End file.
